


Love Conquers All

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 42,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day





	1. Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh Lyman stood in front of the full-length mirror adjusting his tie for what must have been the hundredth time. Frustrated he pulled the tie completely out, then stopped to take a few deep breaths. When he looked up again he saw Sam Seaborn laughing at him through the mirror.

"Glad to see you find this amusing." Josh growled.

"Josh, the tie was fine the first time you did it, and the third time, and the fourth time, and..."

"OK OK I get the idea. I just...I just want everything to be perfect." Josh said quietly fixing his tie for what he swore would be the last time no matter how it looked.

Sam walked over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be perfect. You're getting married. Although how you convinced a beautiful woman like Donna to take you as a husband is beyond me."

Josh gave him a dirty look then reached over and yanked Sam's bow tie, undoing it.

"Hey!" Sam yelped. "Is that anyway to treat your best man?" he said pushing Josh out of the way so he could try and fix his own bow tie now.

"I guess not. But it did make me feel better." Josh said smiling.

Sam glared at him slightly. "I rescued your Mom from one of the President's spontaneous trivia sessions at the rehearsal dinner, remember?"

Josh nodded. "Scary thing is I think she enjoyed it."

Sam fiddled with the tie then gave up, "This is why I have Caitlin do my ties."

Josh stopped his fidgeting ands stood straight up. "That's a good idea." he said. "Donna is always best at putting on my ties." And before Sam could stop him Josh rushed out of the room.

"That's not what I meant." Sam said then rushed after him.

****************

"Donna Lyman. Donnatella Lyman. Donna Moss-Lyman." Donna recited to herself in her dressing area as Caitlin fiddled with her headpiece.

"Donna if you don't hold still, I'm going to stick you with these pins." Caitlin said smiling at her friend.

"I'm really doing this Cait. I'm really getting married. To Josh."

"Well I hope it's to Josh." Caitlin said jokingly.

"I still can't believe it." Donna said her bright smile spreading across her face.

"Believe it. In a little over one hour you will be Donna Lyman or Donnatella Lyman or Donna Moss-Lyman. How about Mrs. Joshua Lyman?"

"Mmm" Donna said closing her eyes. "I like that."

"I thought you would." Caitlin said then stopped and watched Donna intently in the mirror.

"What?" Donna asked her face showing worry. "Is my hair messed up, my make-up?"

"No, you look beautiful." Caitlin said, tears coming to her eyes. "It's just...well I'm losing my roommate."

"Oh." Donna said quickly getting up and hugging Caitlin. "Don't make me cry!" she jokingly yelled. "I'm gonna miss you. Our late night talks, watching old movies together, gouging our face on ice cream..." Donna paused.

"Well we'll still do that" They said together, then laughed and hugged each other one more time.

"As long as you're leaving me for Josh, I'll be OK." Caitlin said smiling. "I'll try not to be too lonely."

"Oh I don't think you'll be lonely for long. Soon you'll be the one wearing the white dress getting ready to become Mrs. Sam Seaborn and I'll be *your* maid of honor."

"Matron of Honor." Caitlin corrected.

"Right" Donna said smiling to herself.

"And please don't rush me. Sam hasn't even proposed, we haven't even talked about marriage..." Caitlin was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

* * *

"Josh, if you really want a woman to fix your tie we can have Caitlin do it when she comes out. Or I'm sure Margaret's around here somewhere." Sam stated as he tried to usher his friend away from the closed door.

"Sam? Is that you?" Caitlin called through the door.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Seaborn replied as he placed a hand on Lyman's left shoulder.

"Doesn't sound fine." Caitlin replied as she opened the door a crack and peeked out. Her eyes widened when she spied Josh. "Josh, you know you can't be here. Do you really want to tempt fate?"

Josh shrugged out of Sam's grasp as he approached Bartlet's daughter. "I just want to see her for a moment, Cait."

"Josh?" Donna called straining to see around Caitlin to find out what was going on.

"You'll be able to see her for the rest of your life, Joshua." Caitlin replied firmly trying to hide a smile as she closed the door. "Now go away and let us finish getting dressed."

Caitlin stepped away from the door and was just in time to snag Donna's arm as she reached for the door handle. "Same goes for you too, Donna. Less than an hour and you can see him."

"If I can't see him I at least want to talk to him." Donna replied as she placed a hand flat against the door. For some reason she knew that Josh hadn't left yet. "Josh?"

Lyman quickly retraced his steps to the door and leaned against it. "Donnatella." He replied softly. "I miss you."

Donna smiled as Caitlin moved to the other side of the room to give them some privacy. "I miss you too. Are you nervous?"

"I'll be over here." Sam said as he motioned toward the corner of the hallway where there was a small chair. Josh nodded in acknowledgment though Seaborn was almost certain Josh hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"A little." Josh replied as he absently touched his dangling bow tie. "I'm having a little trouble with my tie."

Donna shook her head slightly. She could just picture him fighting with it. "You never had very good luck with tying those."

Josh smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joshua."

  

  


	2. Love Conquers All 2

Title: Love Conquers All 

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day 

Disclaimer: THe West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et. al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

 

Navy pilot Thomas Moss wandered through the halls of the White House Residence still amazed that he was in the inner sanctum.

The red haired young man knocked lightly on the door of the small room where his sister was getting dressed.

"Hey Donnakins, you decent?" Thomas called with a smile.

Donna quickly opened the door and enveloped her older brother in a huge hug. "Tommy! I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

Thomas touched her face lightly as they backed into the room. "Miss my baby sister's wedding? Never."

Donna grinned as she plopped down on a small sofa glancing over at her wedding dress, which hung on a hanger from the open closet door.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married in the White House Rose Garden." Donna stated dreamily as she leaned her head back against the cushion.

Thomas sat in a chair near the sofa and studied his sister. With his crazy schedule he had missed the rehearsal dinner so he had only met Josh Lyman once.

"Are you happy?" Thomas asked quietly as he leaned forward.

Donna nodded a wide smile crossing her face. "Very. Josh is a good man, Tommy."

"He must be for you to have that glow." Thomas replied as he stood. "I'll let you get back to getting ready. Where is Caitlin anyway?"

"She went to talk to Sam about some last minute details." Moss replied as she stood giving her brother a quick hug.

"I'm going to go talk to that fiancé of yours." Thomas stated with a smile as he opened the door. At Donna's anxious expression Thomas laughed. "Don't worry Donnakins, he'll be in one piece for the ceremony. I promise."

******

"Mom, the ceremony hasn't even started yet and you are already crying." Josh said pulling his mother to him.

"My little boy is getting married. I'm allowed to be emotional." Mrs. Lyman replied into Josh's chest.

"I love you Mom" Josh whispered.

"I love you too, Joshua." She pulled away from him slightly, placing her hand on his cheek. "Your father would be so proud of you. He always was."

Josh closed his eyes and placed his hand over his mother's. "I miss him." Josh said softly.

"Me too, sweetheart. But he's here with us today." She said with a smile. "He's here watching you marry that beautiful, wonderful Donna of yours."

"Thanks Mom" Josh said, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

********

"So what are your intentions toward my sister?"

Josh jumped slightly not having heard anyone approach. He turned away from the window to see Donna's older brother framed in the doorway.

"To make her the happiest person in the world for the rest of her life." Josh replied sincerely as he crossed the room.

Thomas's face broke into a wide smile. "You better or I'll hunt you down."

Josh faltered slightly as the pilot slapped him on the back.

"Donna's my baby sister, Josh, never forget that."

Lyman nodded. "I'd rather lay down my life then hurt her in any way."

 


	3. Love Conquers All 3

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

In the kitchen of the White House the catering crew was quickly getting ready for the reception that was to take place in the large stateroom immediately following the ceremony.

Everyone was bustling back and forth, arranging food trays for the cocktail hour, preparing the meals for the 200 guests, and putting the final touches on the 4 tiered Wedding Cake.

Away from all the activity, five men stood apart huddled amongst themselves and a catering cart.

"OK" One of the men spoke up "Miss Bartlet is upstairs now with the bride. Take this catering cart upstairs with the complimentary wine and cheese for the bride and her maid of honor." He then picked up a small bottle. "Here is the chloroform and a rag, once you have immobilized Bartlet- get her into the bottom of this cart" he lifted up the white table cloth to reveal an empty but large basin beneath "and nonchalantly wheel back downstairs, out back to the truck. Then we will drive out of here and no one will be the wiser."

"What about the bride?" One of the men spoke up.

"Knock her out, but be quiet about it. We need plenty of time to escape and get our 'package' to its destination."

The men nodded their agreement but one of them looked at his leader confused. "How will we know which one is Bartlet?"

"She'll be the one NOT wearing a wedding dress idiot." the leader answered. "Now go"

*******

"Donna! Why aren't you dressed?" Caitlin asked as she rushed into the room and found her friend standing in the middle of it wearing..."What are you wearing?" Caitlin asked with a laugh she couldn't suppress.

Donna stood there in jeans, a long flannel shirt and a big floppy hat. "Think anyone will recognize me?" she asked.

A look of panic washed over Caitlin's face, "Donna you're not running away are you? It's OK to be nervous, but Josh loves you, you've waited for this moment..."

"Caitlin! Of course I'm not running away. I just need to see Josh."

"Oh no you're not! Donna it's bad luck...."

"I know I know. That's why the disguise. I just want to see him Cait. See his face. He won't even know I'm there, neither will anyone else." Donna said looking at her friend imploringly.

"Donna...listen you'll see him in less than an hour now come on" Caitlin picked up the wedding dress and held it up against her own body. "See how beautiful this dress is. Let's put it on you now."

"Please Caitlin...."

"Donna, if you don't put this dress on right now then I will." Caitlin said with a smile.

"You wouldn't?" Donna said shocked.

"Oh yeah" Caitlin quickly unzipped her Maid of Honor dress and let it fall to the floor. Then she picked up the wedding dress again and held it against her. "Last chance Donna" she said threateningly.

Donna started laughing at the lengths her friend would go to keep Donna on the right track.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

  


	4. Love Conquers All 4

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Donna inquired at the knock.

"Catering, ma'am. We have a bottle of wine with the compliments and best wishes of the company." A voice came from outside the door.

"Wine? Perfect!" Donna said, then she looked at Caitlin. "I think you need it more than I do." she said with a smile. "Come in" Donna then said.

"Donna!" Caitlin exclaimed, realizing her state of undress. She gripped the dress closer to her body, covering herself up.

"That'll teach you." Donna said as the door opened and three men entered with a large catering cart and shut the door. On the cart was a bottle of wine and a delectable looking cheese tray.

"That does look wonderful" Caitlin said, still embarrassed about her condition.

Donna walked towards the tray. "Yes it does, thank..." Donna wasn't able to finish as one of the men grabbed her from behind and shoved a cloth on her mouth. Donna struggled but then slumped as the chloroform took effect.

Caitlin's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but before she could, another of the men pickup the wine bottle and hit Caitlin over the head with it. With a painful groan Caitlin fell to the floor on top of both her dress and Donna's.

"Quick- get Bartlet into the cart and let's get out of here." One of the men said.

With that, they loaded Donna's body into the catering cart and made their way out into the hall, down the elevator, outside into the truck, and out of the gates and no one was the wiser. Not even the kidnappers.


	5. Love Conquers All 5

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh Lyman glanced at Sam as they stood to the left of the altar in the Rose Garden. Zoey and CJ had already walked down the aisle. The organist was on its second playing of the wedding march and there was no sign of Caitlin or Donna.

"Something's wrong, Sam." Josh whispered anxiously as he looked out at the restless guests. "Donna was dressed an hour ago."

"Want me to go check on them?" Zoey asked quietly as she approached them having overheard Josh.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'll go. Caitlin's probably just misplaced a shoe or something."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Josh." CJ Cregg commented with a reassuring smile." Donna's been looking forward to this for years. Nothing's going to ruin this day, Josh. You both deserve to be happy."

"I hope you're right, CJ." Lyman replied tightly as he watched Sam maneuver through the crowd of guests.

*********

Sam reached the room where Donna was getting ready and found Caitlin's Secret Service dispatch outside the door. "Are they in there?" Sam asked the Agents.

"Yes sir." The nearest one answered curtly.

Sam knocked on the door. "Donna? They're playing your song." He said.

No answer came.

"Caitlin" he called a little more urgently.

Still no answer.

Fear closed around Sam's heart and he opened the door. When he stepped into the room he found no sign of either Donna or Caitlin. He went to turn and call for the Agents. It was only then that he saw Caitlin's still form nestled on top of two dresses.

"Oh no." Seaborn whispered fearfully as he dropped to his knees next to her. As he frantically felt for a pulse Caitlin's state of undress entered into his thoughts. He shoved those away as soon as a strong pulse pounded against his fingers.

"Thank God." Sam said quietly as he gingerly turned Caitlin onto her back. As he did he noticed the bump starting to form on the back of her head. Not knowing what other injuries she might have Sam didn't want to risk moving her further.

Sam was about to go for help when Leo McGarry appeared in the doorway followed by Caitlin's two Agents. At the sight that greeted them, the Agents quickly sped around the room inspecting everything and urgently talking into their mouth pieces.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked as he squatted down next to Caitlin's unconscious form.

"Looks like she was attacked." Sam replied angrily. "And there is no sign of Donna."

"I'll get Abby." McGarry replied knowing the First Lady was the closest doctor." And I'll alert the President to what happened. We'll make sure the White House is locked down in case…"

"You think Donna's been kidnapped?" Sam exclaimed in surprise knowing where Leo's thoughts were going.

"Think about it Sam." Leo replied grimly as he stood. "Whoever attacked Caitlin knew she was going to be here. Knew there was a wedding. Plus they got past the Secret Service. If they do all that they're not going to leave empty handed."

Sam ducked his head briefly as he gently reached down and touched Caitlin's left cheek.

"Who's going to tell Josh?" Seaborn asked quietly.

"I'll do it." McGarry replied as he quickly left the room.

  


	6. Love Conquers All 6

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh still stood at the altar shifting his weight from foot to foot unable to stay still. `Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.' He kept thinking over and over.

He looked up and saw Leo heading his way. Josh's heart stopped as he saw the grim expression on Leo's face.

"What's happened Leo?" Josh asked anxiously as he met the Chief of Staff half way. "Is she sick?"

Leo glanced around at the guests before returning his attention to the groom to be. "Josh, come in side."

Josh swallowed hard struggling to keep a reign on his emotions but it was a losing battle. "Just tell me, Leo. Did she get cold feet?"

Leo placed a steadying hand on Josh's left arm. "Donna's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Josh asked his body going into full-blown panic.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we found Caitlin upstairs in the dressing room knocked unconscious and there was no sign of Donna." Leo said slowly pushing Josh towards the doors.

"Do…do you think someone has taken her? Taken my Donna?" Josh asked as they entered the White House.

Leo looked at the younger man wishing his instincts were wrong. "Yes" Leo answered.

****************

A soft moan came from the bed and Sam rushed over to Caitlin's side from the window he was standing at. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Caitlin taking her hand, the First Lady sat on Caitlin's other side taking her pulse.

"Mrs. Bartlet?" Sam asked.

"I think she is coming around. Honey," she said to Caitlin "it's Mama. Can you hear me open your eyes, sweetie."

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times, the light seemed so bright in the room. Her eyes took several seconds to focus but she could make out the forms of her mother and Sam sitting beside her. Her head hurt. `Why does it hurt so much? Where am I?' she thought. Then suddenly her last few seconds of consciousness came flooding back to her and she screamed "DONNA!"

  


	7. Love Conquers All 7

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 7

"Donna, they've got Donna- we have to…" Caitlin said incoherently trying to get up out of bed.

Sam and Abby gently placed their hands on Caitlin, pushing her back towards the bed.

"Stay still, sweetie" Abby said softly. "It's going to be OK. Lie back down, please."

Caitlin still struggled against them. "No they've got Donna. Josh…I have to get to Josh." She made a move to get up but a searing pain in her head sent her back to the bed, hands gripping her head, tears springing to her eyes.

Sam leaned over her and gently placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her face trying to soothe her pain. "Lie still Caitlin, please. For me lie still."

Caitlin looked up into his blue eyes and let her body relax, concentrating only on him.

"I'm going to get Jed." Abby said. "I'll be right back honey." She bent over and softly kissed Caitlin on the forehead. Then she quickly left the room.

Sam stayed by her side, continuing to caress her cheek. "Is the pain going away?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded her head slightly. She placed her hand on his chest feeling his warmth and his heartbeat. She closed her eyes allowing the familiar rhythm of his heart to calm her.

"Baby?" he said softly. Caitlin opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did they…" he continued. "Did they hurt you? Other than the bump on the head. I mean when I found you, you were wearing only well you weren't really dressed. Did they...touch you?" he asked softly with anger brimming in his voice.

Caitlin realized what he was asking and moved her hand up to his face. "No" she whispered, smiling at him reassuringly. "I was like that when they came in, holding Donna's dress up to my body. Donna…it's her wedding day Sam." she said softly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know. We're going to find her." He said then he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "Thank God you're OK." He whispered.

************

Josh stalked into the Oval Office with Leo, Toby and CJ close at his heels. The President entered the room from the side entrance, a grim expression on his face.

"Josh…" Bartlet began making a futile attempt to calm the younger man down.

"How the hell could this happen?" Josh demanded as he paced a frantic path in front of the desk. "We had a million secret service agents covering the grounds. Caitlin's own detail was outside the door! How could some maniac just waltz in and snatch her…"

CJ reached forward and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as his voice broke.

Before anyone could say anything the First Lady entered the Office and went to her husband. "She's awake." She said.

"Thank God." The President said. "How is she?"

"Upset. She remembers what happened."

Josh's head snapped up when he realized they were talking about Caitlin. "I want to talk to her." He said and made his way out of the room before anyone could object.

  


	8. Love Conquers All 8

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh walked into Caitlin's room in the Residence and stopped dead in his tracks. Caitlin looked pale and fragile in Sam's arms.....if Caitlin was affected like this what must Donna be..... Josh instantly broke off the last thought before it could go places he didn't, couldn't think about.

As soon as she saw Josh standing in the doorway Caitlin jumped to her feet breaking free of Sam's embrace. Sam rose to his feet also as Caitlin started toward Josh. Caitlin reached forward toward Josh as if to give him a hug but suddenly a harsh wave of dizziness washed over her and her legs buckled. Sam was instantly there....catching Caitlin before she hit the floor. He scooped her up in his arms with every intention of carrying her back to the bed but Caitlin's voice halted him halfway.

"No, Sam, put me down. I'm okay."

Sam shook his head. "You nearly collapsed."

"Just dizzy, please, I have to talk to him." Caitlin replied quietly.

Sam looked from Josh 's anguished face to Caitlin and back again. With tender moves he gently set Caitlin back on her feet but his arm remained around her shoulders.

"How's your head?" Josh asked quietly as he came to stand next to her. Kicking himself for not asking sooner.

"Hurts like hell." Bartlet replied with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry Josh....if there was any way I could've....."

"I know." Lyman replied grimly as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Cait....I have to know...was she hurt the last time you saw her?"

A fresh wave of tears began to form but Caitlin shoved them aside. "No, they grabbed her from behind and pressed a cloth over her face....."

********

Caitlin recounted to Josh everything she could about what had happened. She felt so frustrated and helpless. She was the only one that was there, the only one who had seen the men and she really didn't have any answers. What she did have were so many questions: How could this happen, who were the men, why Donna? That last question kept repeating over and over in her mind and as she looked at Josh watching her intently she knew he was asking himself the same question. Why Donna?

**************

Donna began to stir from a very groggy sleep. Her eyes felt like they were sealed shut and she tried to use her hands to open them, but her arms felt like lead. Her whole body felt like lead.

'What happened?' she thought Donna tried to remember…something, her last coherent memory. But she was still so groggy. Wine- she remembered wine and catering men. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard unfamiliar voices.

"And you boys thought it would be hard. We just walked right into the White House and snatched Caitlin Bartlet away without anyone knowing." A man said laughing.

'Caitlin' Donna thought. 'She's here too. But where is here?'

"Guess the Secret Service isn't so tough after all. Huh boss?" Another man said.

"Hmph" the First man replied.

"If you gentleman are done congratulating yourselves, we have to get our 'guest' here ready for company." A woman's voice sounded.

Donna felt someone approach and pretended to still be asleep. Which wasn't too hard considering she couldn't open her eyes and her head felt like it was filled with clouds.

"You know this must have been some wedding if the Maid of Honor is wearing jeans." The woman said again.

'Jeans?' Donna's hazy mind questioned. 'Caitlin wasn't wearing jeans- she had a lavender dress. Until she took it off and threatened to put on mine.' Suddenly more clouds evaporated from her mind. 'Wait. I was wearing jeans.' And then the clouds were gone and her situation became crystal clear. 'They think I'm Caitlin!'

  


	9. Love Conquers All 9

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 9

Jed and Abby stepped into Caitlin's room then and Josh instantly turned a pleading look toward them. "Nothing yet, Josh." Bartlet replied grimly as he placed a reassuring hand on Lyman's shoulder. "Why don't you and Sam go down stairs? I think my daughter needs rest more than anything right now."

Caitlin stepped away from Sam as she shook her head firmly. "The last thing I need to do is rest, Dad. I'm the only one who saw anything."

Jed for the first time got a good look at his daughter. She was pale, shaky and had several bruises on her arms. The only thing on his mind right now outside of Donna's safety was protecting his daughter. Not only from the men who had attacked her but from dealing with the horrible experience herself. But Jed realized sadly that he had already failed on both counts. But he'd do what he could from now on to keep her safe.

"Caitlin.... your dispatch saw the caters too." Bartlet pointed out as he stepped toward her.

Caitlin reached over and drew her father into a hug. "I love you for trying to protect me. But Donna's my friend... I need to do whatever I can to help her. Concussion or no concussion."

"It'd be better for a concussion for Caitlin to stay awake." Abby interjected softly as she met her husband's gaze. "Otherwise we'd have to wake her every hour."

"Alright." Jed relented as he glanced over at Sam. "I'm holding you responsible for looking out for my daughter. If you even see her blink sleepily I want you to tie her to a chair, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied with a weak smile as he placed an arm around Caitlin's waist and walked her out of the room.

"You don't think Donna was the target do you?" Abby asked quietly after Josh had left the Residence.

Jed shook his head sadly. "No, and I don't want to think of what will happen when the kidnappers realize that they don't have who they thought they had."

*********

By the time Josh reentered the Oval Office Caitlin had finished telling Leo and the directors of the CIA and FBI what had happened.

"We're going to get you with a sketch artist." Dan Nagy of the FBI replied grimly. "The sooner we can run a composite through the computer network the sooner we'll have some sort of idea who we're dealing with."

"You couldn't have done this earlier through fingerprints?" Josh snapped angrily as he began to pace.

"We're still sifting through those now, Mr. Lyman." CIA director Henry Watson replied as he stepped away from the desk. "There were literally hundreds of fingerprints lifted from the room used by Ms. Bartlet and Ms. Moss. It'll take us awhile to dispose of those that are old."

********

"Rise and shine Miss Bartlet!" The woman's voice called out to Donna.

Donna had been fully awake for some time but she kept her eyes closed, trying desperately to evaluate her situation and not to panic beyond reason. With the forcefulness of the woman's voice, Donna slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for the first time. It was a small bedroom with about three windows and despite the situation, nice furniture. Looking out the windows Donna saw nothing but grass and trees and a few scattered houses, a suburban area somewhere. She knew that she was no longer in DC, she just had to figure out where she was.

Donna slowly sat up and looked at the woman and the two men behind her. They weren't armed and truthfully didn't look that dangerous, but her instinct told her better. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That's not important right now." The woman said, "what's important is that you realize the need to cooperate with us while you're our guest. We don't want to hurt you but we need your help."

"There were much better ways to ask for my help. Please would've done nicely Much better than stealing me away from my…" Donna stopped as she realized she had been about to say my wedding. 'I am Caitlin' she recited to herself. "from my best friend's wedding." She finished.

"A smart mouth. Figures knowing who your father is." One of the men said.

'Obviously not a fan of President Bartlet's' Donna thought. 'My father, well there's a switch.'

"Quiet Jake." The woman said. "Now listen Miss Bartlet, we need to take your picture so that your father knows we are serious and then you are going to give us his direct number so we can call him after he receives the picture. OK?"

"He's unlisted." Donna said trying to stall for time. 'For what?' she ridiculed herself. 'No one knows where you are. Not even Josh…Josh' tears threatened to spill from Donna's eyes as she thought of Josh.

"Watch it lady, Alice here may be in a benevolent mood but I definitely am not. Now hold this newspaper and smile." Jake said as he threw the newspaper at her and snapped the Polaroid.

"Now take this along with the note and throw it over the White House gates. Then about an hour after that we'll call and get the ball rolling." Alice said walking out of the room with the men.

After they had left Donna allowed her tears to fall. 'This can't be happening.' She thought. Donna quickly got up and looked around the room for any means of escape. 'I've waited too damn long to become Mrs. Joshua Lyman to let these…these inhospitable people ruin it!"


	10. Love Conquers All 10

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

The scene in the Oval Office was somber as everyone sat waiting. The FBI was still trying to find a match from the composite that Caitlin helped create and as of yet they hadn't heard any word from the kidnappers.

Josh felt his insides trembling with each minute that Donna wasn't with him. He looked down at his watch: 3:15pm. They should be in their reception right now listening to Sam's best man speech. Which knowing Sam would probably have lots of big words that only half the guests would understand, but the sentiment would be there.

"You realize Sam will probably take about 15 minutes to give his speech don't you?" Donna had said to him when Josh told her his choice.

"True, but it'll be fifteen minutes about us so I can live with it." Josh said pulling Donna into his arms. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" Josh asked her seriously. He still couldn't believe it.

"If you keep asking me that, I'm going to think you are having second thoughts." Donna said smiling at him.

Josh looked at her smiling face and felt his heart nearly explode with all the love he felt. "Never" he whispered.

"Good because you are stuck with me, forever and ever." Donna had said.

Now Josh sat on the couch in the Oval Office without Donna. 'Remember your promise Donnatella, forever and ever.' He thought.

At that moment a secret service agent burst into the office. "Sir!" he called "This was just thrown over the gates. I think it is from the kidnappers." With that he spilled the contents onto the table that had been set up. out fell the Polaroid picture of Donna and a letter.

Toby looked down at the picture then back at the Agent. "Whatever gave you that idea." He said.

Josh quickly snatched up the picture and looked at Donna's image. She looked unhurt, and from what he could see of where they were holding her, it seemed decent enough.

Leo picked up the letter and began reading it. "Oh no" he said.

"What?" Josh demanded.

Leo handed the letter to the President, who quickly read it. Then he grasped it tightly in his hand and bowed his head. "I knew it" he whispered.

"What!" Josh demanded for the second time.

The President looked at him and then began reading the letter:

"President Bartlet- we have your daughter. We do not wish to harm her, only make a trade. We will be in contact in one hour to discuss our terms."

"Daughter?" Josh said "What are they talking about?"

Caitlin gasped slightly and he turned to her. "They think she's you." He said. "How?" he asked harshly. "Our wedding has been highly publicized, they would've known that Donna was the bride not you."

Caitlin stared at him and everyone else for a few minutes, then looked at the picture again. "She wasn't wearing her dress." She said quietly. "She took it off so she could sneak out and see you. But I wouldn't let her. I threatened to put on her dress if she didn't. When she hesitated I took off my Maid of Honor dress and held hers up to me. When they came in the room, they… they must have gotten us confused." Caitlin finished looking at the picture again. 'I'm so sorry Donna.' Caitlin thought.

She looked up and found Josh glaring at her. "They were after you." He said oddly quiet. "But instead they took my Donna!" he shouted. "We are supposed to be married right now, but we're not because of some bungling idiot who…who…"

"Grabbed the wrong girl." Caitlin quietly finished for him.

The room fell silent, as everyone watched Josh and Caitlin. Sam placed his arm around Caitlin, knowing what she was feeling at this moment. Caitlin squeezed his hand and looked up at Josh, "I can't take her place, but I can do my best to find who has her. I'm going to go check in with the FBI." She said then quickly left the room.

Sam followed her out, not wanting her to be alone. When he finally caught up with her he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He didn't mean it." Sam said.

Caitlin turned and looked at him. "Yes he did and he's right."

"Caitlin…" Sam began.

"I'm not mad at him Sam, I'm not hurt, I'm…" she paused. "Once again an innocent person is being hurt because of me." She finished looking up at him.

Sam tried to think of something to say but he knew that nothing he could say right now would make her feel differently so he just held her in his arms.

Inside the Oval Office, Josh sat back down on the couch and held the picture in his hands, staring at Donna, trying to reach her somehow and send all his love to her.

********

"You don't look a thing like Bartlet." Jake commented as he leaned against the opposite wall his arms folded across his chest. "Or his wife."

Donna glared at the red haired young man. The others had left to check on the progress of the delivery of the ransom note. "I'm surprised you even know what state you're in let alone who the President of the United States is."

Jake moved away from the wall and approached her.

Donna kicked herself mentally. 'Oh good, Donna. Antagonize the one kidnapper who's shown he has a temper.'

Jake knelt down next to her and reached out and grasped a few strands of hair. "Such pretty blonde hair. I don't recall the First Lady having blonde hair."

Donna fought to control her fear but it was a losing battle. "Genetics can skip a generation. I'm told I look like my Grandmother."

**********

Leo knelt next to Josh and gently touched the picture in Lyman's hands. "Josh, we need to analyze the photo."

Josh stared at the older man blankly. Analyze? Why would they need to analyze the picture unless they thought it was tampered with. Cold fear swept over Josh as he snapped his gaze back to the picture......what if they had already kill....hurt Donna and they had used some sort of fancy computer program to make the photo look the way they want?

"Josh?" McGarry prompted quietly not liking the fearful expression on the younger man's face. "It's just routine.....they need to make sure that picture is what it appears to be. If we can enlarge the background image we might be able to get Donna back here that much faster."

Mrs. Lyman came and sat down next to her son, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Josh, it's OK." She said softly.

Lyman swallowed hard in a futile effort to get his emotions back under control. He nodded weakly and handed the picture over to Leo.


	11. Love Conquers All 11

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"It's time." Alice said coming into the room where Donna was being kept.

At Alice's entrance Jake backed away from Donna and she could finally breathe again. "Let's get started then." Jake said. He turned to Donna. "Give us the number."

Donna stared at both of them for a moment. Could she really give the Private number to the White House? What if they tried to use it at some later date? What if, what if she didn't give it to them? They might seriously hurt her, or kill her. She hesitated one more moment, then self preservation kicked in and Donna recited the number to them. 'The White House can always change it later.' She thought.

***************

"It's been almost an hour" Ed Moss said from his position next to his wife on the couch across from Josh.

Josh looked at Donna's parents and was overcome with grief again. He missed her like crazy, but he never stopped to think what they were going through. Their only daughter was being held captive because of a case of mistaken identity.

'Mistaken identity' Josh thought. 'Where's Caitlin? She never came back from checking in with the FBI. Well after what I said to her I can't blame her.' Fresh tears came to Josh's eyes. 'My fiancé has been kidnapped, her parents are in agony, and I've managed to alienate a woman I love as a sister. You're on a roll today Lyman.'

The ringing of the phone interrupted Josh's thoughts.

The FBI was ready and had tracing devices, voice recognition machines, and about ten other instruments hooked up to the phone. President Bartlet stared at the phone for a minute, having a horrible flashback to when Caitlin was held hostage. 'But that time Caitlin was returned unharmed and so will Donna.' He thought. At the encouragement of the FBI operative working the phone system, Bartlet hit the speaker button. "This is President Bartlet."

"I will keep this short, Mr. President." A woman's voice came over the line. "We have your daughter and we do not wish to harm her. We only want a trade. Her for Harry Boxton."

The President looked at Leo with a questioning eye. 'Harry Boxton?' he mouthed.

Leo shook his head, the name wasn't familiar to him either and he went off to try and find out who this man is.

"Once the release of Harry is secure," the woman continued "then we will release your daughter. It will all work out as long as you cooperate with us, Mr. President."

"How do I know that Do...my daughter is still alive?" the President asked, mentally reminding himself that these people thought they had Caitlin and they had to continue to think that. He only hoped Donna realized that too.

There was silence on the line and then..."Um, Dad." Donna's voice came through.

Josh slumped in his seat and squeezed his mother's hand, relief washing over him. He looked across from him and saw Mr. and Mrs. Moss holding hands, tears in their eyes. Donna's brother, Thomas stood staring harshly towards the door at...Caitlin. She stood there, leaning against the doorframe, eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks, face even paler then before.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" the President asked Donna.

"Yes, I'm fine." Donna began but was cut off.

"That's all for now, Mr. President. We'll call back in an hour to get an update." With that the connection was cut.

The President looked towards the FBI Agent. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't have enough time to get a trace."


	12. Love Conquers All 12

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Sam stood in the back of the room, watching the scene in the Oval Office almost as if he wasn't there. He turned and saw Caitlin standing in the doorway talking to two of the FBI Agents. Then he saw Josh, sitting on the couch, not moving, breathing rapidly. Suddenly it all became too much for Sam as he was overwhelmed with memories. He discreetly made his way outside onto the patio area.

He stood out there, trying to catch his breath, trying not to remember, trying not to feel so…

"Sam?" Toby's voice came from behind him.

Sam turned slightly, not wanting to face anyone right now.

"Are you…" Toby continued softly, stumbling a little, "are you OK?"

Sam just nodded, still facing the lawns, too ashamed to look at Toby.

"It's OK, what you are feeling Sam."

Sam turned to look at Toby, disbelieving that he could have any idea what Sam was feeling right now.

Toby looked at the younger man for a moment, then said softly, "They were after Caitlin."

Hearing the words said out loud, Sam felt the pain in his heart return and he closed his eyes and nodded. "I am so sorry that Donna is going through this, that Josh is going through this." Sam said. "But I…I'm…"

"Relieved that it's NOT Caitlin who was kidnapped." Toby finished for him.

Sam just stared at him for a minute, finding it somewhat hard to believe that this compassion and understanding was coming from Toby.

"What kind of friend am I?" Sam asked.

"A friend, who happens to be madly in love with a woman who is constantly the target of such danger."

Sam felt tears spring to his eyes, remembering the fear he felt when Caitlin was held hostage, the panic that comes over him every time a threatening letter is received, or rumor is heard.

"But," Toby continued, "you are also the only friend Josh has right now who knows exactly what he's going through." Toby then squeezed Sam's shoulder and gave him a small, supportive smile.

Sam watched Toby for a moment and nodded his head, then he turned and headed back inside. He hesitated inside the door, then sat down next to Josh, determined to be there for him.

**********

"What about a partial trace?" Bartlet asked as he sat down on the corner of the desk.

The black haired agent shook his head grimly. "Not enough to speculate on, Sir."

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Tom demanded as he stormed across the room toward the agent heedless of the fact that he might be interrupting the President's conversation.

The agent looked up at the six-foot plus red haired furious Navy pilot and backed up slightly. "We're doing everything possi....."

Tom shook his head as he grabbed the younger man by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Don't even tell me you're doing everything possible because it's obvious that you're not! This is the White House! You people are supposed to be able to move Heaven and Earth from here.....so why the hell doesn't anybody know where my sister is?!"

At the commotion three Secret Service agents instantly appeared in the doorway. Bartlet shook his head waving them off.

Julie Moss stood and walked over to her eldest son and placed a gentle hand on his left shoulder. "Thomas, please.....this isn't helping anything."

Bartlet stood and walked over to the pilot. "Son, I assure you we will do everything in our power to bring Donna home safely."

Tom glanced from his mother to the President and back again before he dropped the FBI agent. The agent slumped against the wall struggling to catch his breath.

Josh stood and approached his future brother-in-law but the glare on Tom's face caused whatever Josh was going to say to die in his throat.

"Don't say anything, Lyman!" Thomas shouted. "This is as much your fault as it is hers."

Caitlin winced but held Tom's angry gaze as Sam came to stand beside her.

"Don't you think I'd give my life if it'd mean that Donna would be back here safe?!" Josh shouted not caring that his voice seemed to tremble on every word. "Yes if she hadn't started working for me we never would've met. But that day was the best day of my life and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Caitlin instantly moved forward and placed a hesitant hand on Josh's right shoulder." Josh..."

Lyman met Caitlin's gaze for a long moment before he broke away from her and quickly left the room.

*******

Josh left the Oval Office and just continued to walk, without any clear idea of where he was going until he found himself staring at Donna's desk.

Josh felt himself smiling as he remembered the look on Donna's face as she stood right here read the inscription he had written for her in the skiing book he got her for Christmas several years ago. He tried to pour all of his heart and soul into that letter, everything he wanted to tell her but couldn't. From that moment on Donna just became more and more important to him- he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Caitlin stood watching Josh as he stared at Donna's desk. She wanted to go over to him that was her entire purpose of following him, but she couldn't move. She wasn't sure if he'd want her there, he blamed her for Donna's kidnapping, she knew that, but she loved him. She couldn't just let him suffer alone. Not after what had happened in the Oval Office with Donna's brother.

"So are you going to stand there all day watching me or are you going to come over here and let me hold you for a moment?" Josh said without turning around.

Caitlin paused, unsure if she heard him correctly, or if he even knew who was there.

Josh was aware of her hesitation and he understood why. "I'm sorry Cait, for what I said, this isn't your fault." He said, then he turned around to face her. "I'm just so scared. I don't wish you were there instead of her, I just wish that she wasn't there…" Josh's voice broke as tears of anger, sadness, and frustration overcame him.

Caitlin rushed over to him and he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Shh" Caitlin said stroking the back of his head. "It's OK Josh, I know. I know you didn't mean anything, I wish I could've stopped them, done something. I never should've joked about putting her dress on, if I hadn't…" Caitlin stopped as Josh pulled away and placed his hands on her face forcing her to look at him.

"This is not your fault." He said, his eyes full of tears.

Caitlin nodded her head as much as she could and said softly, "It's not your fault either, no matter what Tom might say. He's just angry and scared."

"I know, but…" Josh began.

"No buts, Joshua. This isn't your fault- and it isn't mine either." She said finishing softly, trying to convince herself.

"Why are we always having this same type of conversation with each other?" Josh asked.

"Because that's what brothers and sisters do, point out the obvious and understand each other when no one else can." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Yeah" Josh answered softly and pulled her back into his arms.

"Hey you know something- Donna wouldn't be working for you, if you didn't work for my father. And I wouldn't have been born if it weren't for, at least partially, my father. You know what that means?" Caitlin asked.

"That it's all your father's fault." Josh said softly, smiling.

"Exactly" Caitlin said, slightly laughing and held him closer.

Sam cleared his throat as he approached them causing Josh and Caitlin to pull apart.

Caitlin instantly caught the look on his face. "What is it?"

Josh swallowed hard not sure if he wanted to hear Seaborn's response.

"Leo's found out who the guy is that they want to trade Donna for." Sam replied grimly as motioned for them to follow.


	13. Love Conquers All 13

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Donna glanced out the room's only window and saw that the sun had set. Tears started to form as she realized that she and Josh would be leaving on their honeymoon to Hawaii about now. As she looked back toward the door Donna saw that only Jake remained leaning against the doorframe.

At her questioning look Jake grinned as he opened a can of soda. "This ain't a private suite, darlin'. Just think of me as your Secret Service agent."

Donna started at the mention of the Secret Service....she hadn't even thought of Caitlin. She hoped that her friend hadn't been hurt during the attack. With a weary sigh Donna turned sideways and leaned against the arm of the sofa in a futile attempt to get some sleep.

*******

Leo glanced up as Josh, Caitlin and Sam reentered the Oval Office. The office had been cleared except for The President, Leo, the CIA director and the FBI director.

"So who is this guy?" Josh demanded wearily. It was nearing ten o'clock and Josh wanted answers more importantly he wanted Donna back home no matter what it took.

FBI Director Travis Alberts stepped forward and handed one file to Josh and another to Sam. They were identical to the file in Leo's hands.

"Harry Boxton." Alberts replied as he walked into the center of the room. "Thirty years old, leader of a militia group who call themselves Black Moon."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the file. "Never heard of them."

"Neither have we." Alberts stated grimly as he glanced at the CIA director. "We had to dig pretty deep to find any information."

"What has he done that got him into prison?" Jed asked quietly.

"Boxton ordered the bombing of two subway stations in Atlanta six months ago." Alberts replied as he glanced at the file.

"I remember that." Leo interjected grimly. "Killed five people and injured a lot of others. Had the whole subway system at a standstill for hours."

Josh felt his throat close up as he fought to keep his hands from shaking. He looked at the small black and white picture of the man attached to the file. If this man was capable of such a crime what would his followers do to Donna when they discovered that she wasn't Caitlin?

"We've got to get Donna out of there, now." Josh exclaimed as he glanced at Alberts. "I don't care what we have to do."

"Mr. Lyman, I'm afraid we might not be able to meet their demands." Alberts replied stiffly.


	14. Love Conquers All 14

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Thomas paced the Roosevelt Room glancing back at the closed door every few minutes. Part of him understood why they were shut out of the meeting with the FBI and CIA but the other part was furious. Damn it.....it was his baby sister's life they were debating about.

Thomas glanced at his parents huddled together on a small sofa and sighed inwardly. This ordeal was clearly taking its toll on them. He stopped pacing and knelt in front of his mother.

"Mom? Why don't you go back to the hotel and rest for awhile." The pilot suggested softly. "I'll call you as soon as they let us know anything."

Julie Moss shook her head firmly. "No, Donna will need us when she's returned. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't give into their demands?" Josh growled at Alberts. "These people are dangerous. They won't think twice about hurting Donna!"

"We understand this Mr. Lyman. We are not suggesting that we flat out deny the demands. We just need to stall for a little time, to figure out where they are and weigh our options. I promise you no decision has been made." Alberts said, trying to calm Josh down.

Josh just looked at Alberts, feeling his anger and frustration threaten to overtake him. He turned his back and walked away from the group stopping at the windows.

Caitlin watched Josh leave and when she was sure he was out of earshot she turned to Alberts. "Tell me something Agent Alberts" she said. "If that were really me in there, would there be a hesitation?"

Alberts looked at Caitlin for a moment. "You have to understand Miss Bartlet, that that would be an entirely different scenario. It is not the same."

"Why? My life is worth no more than hers."

"Caitlin..." the President began.

"You are the First Daughter- Miss Bartlet. Not only are you important to your father and his ability to do his job, but to the American people as well. I understand your concern for your friend, but let us do our job."

"You..." Caitlin began but the President put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. He understood Caitlin's anger, but he knew deep down that Alberts was right.

"What do you have in mind?" the President said.

"First we have to stall. They can't honestly be expecting you to just turn this guy over immediately. They are probably prepared for some sort of negotiation. So that's what we'll give them."


	15. Love Conquers All 15

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh Lyman stood staring out the glass doors of the Oval Office. The famed room was filled with people and a buzz with activity but Josh had shut all of it out. He had to if he was going to remain sane. It had been seven hours and four tortuous minutes since Donna had been taken from him.

His mother, Caitlin, Sam, The Bartlets, CJ, Leo, hell even Toby had in the past seven hours tried to offer what comfort they could. But none of them could possibly know what he was feeling. Josh sighed as he leaned his head against the door....he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. Donna needed him and he couldn't do a damn thing because the high and mighty Secret Service had clamped a lid down on everything. No one in or out of the White House unless expressly authorized. And he wasn't on that list to be let out....no matter how much he begged and pleaded.

At least they now had the knowledge of who had taken Donna. But that in itself was a small comfort. Josh had to keep reminding himself that Donna sounded okay on the phone...scared but okay. His gaze drifted down to the file he was still holding....listing all of Boxton's crimes.....all the innocent people he had hurt without a second thought.

For the millionth time that day Josh wondered how this all went so horribly wrong. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and now it was a living nightmare. Was this his punishment for not acting on his feelings for Donna sooner? Josh squeezed his eyes shut as images of what Donna could be going through danced through his mind. He tried to shove those thoughts away with happier ones....

\---------- 

Donnatella Moss stared at her boss as if Josh Lyman had just grown three heads and was breathing fire. 'W-what did you say?'

Josh grinned as he sat down on the corner of her desk. They had been working late gathering research on a bill that was being sent to the hill next week to reduce gas prices. Now it was nearly two in the morning and the only light coming from the communications bullpen in which they were standing and from Lyman's office a few feet away.

'You heard me.' Lyman replied.

'You're asking me out?' Donna inquired softly.

'Yes.'

'Not as a business meeting or a fund-raiser or some other democratic event but as a full fledged bona fide date?'

'Yes.' Josh replied as he stood. 'Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated by the CIA.....I thought this was something you wanted. What we both wanted.'

Donna quickly crossed the space between them. 'It is, Josh....it's just.....with us working together....I thought you didn't want a relationship.'

Josh gently reached up and caressed her cheek, "It wasn't so much us working together but that I didn't want to lose our friendship."

'Do you think we will lose it?' Donna whispered their faces just inches apart now.

'I think it'll only grow stronger.' Josh replied quietly as he lowered his lips to hers.

\-----------

Josh was jerked back to the present by the ringing of the phone. He quickly turned and watched as the President hit the speaker button.

"Bartlet" The President said, forgoing any formalities.

"Well Mr. President, it's been an hour." The woman's voice sounded. "Have arrangements been made?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"And why is that?" the woman asked harshly. "Don't you care about your daughter?"

The President glanced over at Caitlin as he answered, "Yes very much." He turned back to the phone, "And I want to do everything within my power to get her back."

"Then what is the problem?" Alice asked, frustrated.

"The problem is…" the President paused recalling what Agent Alberts told him to say. "that Boxton is being held in a state prison in Georgia for the subway explosions. I cannot just release him, it is not within my jurisdiction. I need to contact the Governor of Georgia, which my staff is doing, to make arrangements." Bartlet took a deep breath hoping they believed him. It sounded far-fetched even to him, but they needed time to stall.

"Not within your jurisdiction? Well that's some job you've got Mr. President- I thought you could do it all." Alice said.

"I find myself to be a slave to this job and its boundaries more times than I'd like to recount." Bartlet said quietly. "We will need a little time. Boxton's crimes are serious in nature…"

"He is just a concerned American citizen, voicing his distaste with the path this country has taken. The crime, Mr. President, is committed by the government every day when they take steps to confine and weaken its citizens." Alice said, her voice full of strong emotion.

Alberts frantically handed Bartlet a piece of paper. "Keep her talking. Almost got the trace."

The President decided to play on the woman's fanaticism. "The government does not, I do not, try to hurt my citizens. If I have, then it was inadvertent."

"Inadvertent? That's a laugh Mr. President. The whole purpose of government is to control people. We don't need to be controlled, we need to be free of the tyranny of government!"

The President took a deep breath, not wanting to antagonize the woman while she held Donna. "Please" he said. "I just need some time. Do not hurt my daughter."

"Your daughter is safe, for now. I'll tell you what Mr. President. You have until tomorrow morning- 8am. At that time we will call, no more stalling after that. Secure Harry's release, or your daughter will pay the price for your oppression."

The line went dead and Bartlet looked anxiously at the FBI agent.

"We've got it." The Agent said.


	16. Love Conquers All 16

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Where is she?" Josh demanded before Bartlet could open his mouth.

Alberts glanced down at the computer printout. "Baltimore."

"So why are you still standing here?" Lyman asked angrily having it up to here with bureaucratic red tape.

"The Maryland bureau is already moving in, Mr. Lyman." Alberts replied briskly.

"Can you still contact them?" Bartlet asked quietly as he placed a reassuring hand on Josh's shoulder.

Alberts nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Tell them to do whatever possible to bring Donna to safety." Bartlet replied grimly. "But do not hurt anyone unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Understood, Sir." Alberts replied as he pulled out his cellular phone.

*********

Alice swore darkly as she glanced at a nearby clock. She'd stayed on the phone too long....damn....Harry had warned her about that. She pushed herself away from the phone and turned to Jake.

"Pack the princess up and get her out of here." Alice ordered sharply drawing confused gazes from everyone assembled.

"Why?"

"We got Bartlet right where we want him."

"Moving her is too risky."

"Just do what I say!" Alice snapped as she stormed toward them. "The phone call was too long they've traced the call by now. If we don't move her we've lost any chance of getting Harry out."

Donna stumbled as Jake grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her to her feet and across the room. Not thinking Donna felt her temper kick in and she broke free from Jake. She had just enough time to punch him sharply in the stomach before the other two men grabbed her.

"Bitch!" Jake growled as he straightened one arm over his stomach as he advanced toward her. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it."

Before Alice or the others could move Jake grabbed Donna away from the other two men and slapped her full across the face.

Moss cried out in pain as the force of the blow sent her sprawling backwards. Her head connected solidly with the tiny coffee table knocking her unconscious.


	17. Love Conquers All 17

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"You moron!" Alice shouted as she advanced on Jake slamming him against the wall. "What the hell did I tell you about handling her with care? She's our meal ticket, remember?"

"She hit me." Jake replied angrily. "Nobody hits me."

"I'm about to if you don't pick her up and get her into the van." Alice stated icily. "The Feds are probably coming down the street as we speak."

********

"This is the FBI! You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up and no one will be hurt." Agent Clay from the Maryland Bureau spoke through the megaphone in front of the house identified in the trace.

The Agents waited, weapons ready, for any move the kidnappers might make. They had the President's instructions to get Moss out alive and keep all injuries to a minimum.

Agent Clay moved his eyes surveying the ground area, there were two cars out front, but no movement from inside. His instincts from 20 years on the job were screaming at him that something wasn't right.

He signaled to two of his agents to approach the house from the West side where there was the most cover in order to get a better look. He waited and watched as the men crept up to the house, under a window, looked into the window, then stood up walked to the front door and opened it.

"Damn!" Clay hissed under his breath.

*************************

Alberts hung up his cell phone and looked towards the people in the Oval Office. The President and his staff, the poor girl's parents and her anguished fiancé, cases like these were the ones he hated most about his job. He took a deep breath and began, "There was no one inside."

"What do you mean, there was no one inside. I thought you said you had a trace!" Tom said, trying to keep his voice steady and under control.

"We did, they checked and rechecked but by the time our men got there the place was cleared out."

"The woman knew she spent too much time on the phone" Leo said quietly.

"Now what?" Josh asked from the back of the room where he was standing, feeling more helpless than ever.

"We go through that house with a fine tooth comb and look for any clues." Alberts turned to Donna's family. "It is late but we will have Agents there all night going through everything." He turned back to the President. "I also think it's time we spoke to Boxton. See what we can get out of him."

The President nodded his head, giving them approval to move ahead with what they thought was necessary. 'Damn it!' he thought. 'Hang in there Donna.'

Josh leaned against the wall. He didn't know how much more he could take, he felt himself breaking down but he knew he needed to be strong for when Donna came home to him. And she would be coming home- she had to, she was his life.

**********************

Donna moaned as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes as she realized she was moving in some type of vehicle. She was in a van with Alice, Jake and three other men. She tried to look out the windows to get some idea of where she was but there were no side windows and it was too dark outside to make anything out up front.

Her head was throbbing. She reached her hand up to try and soothe her headache and felt something sticky. She removed her hand and looked at it. Blood. Donna closed her eyes to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Oh calm down." Jake called out to her. "It's hardly a scratch. But if you ever hit me again, it will be far, far worse." He threatened.

Donna looked him straight in the eye, without flinching. She would show this man no fear. She would build up a wall around her and not let them touch her. It was the only way she could survive.


	18. Love Conquers All 18

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

By eleven Caitlin approached Thomas who was standing by the back door of the Oval Office. She wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee.

Thomas flashed her a brief smile as he took the black mug with the White House emblem from her. He took a sip of the dark liquid as he turned and looked at the room. Thomas had convinced his parents to go get some rest only after the President had offered them a room in the Residence. Now the office was empty except for the President and his daughter, Lyman and Seaborn.

Caitlin started to say something to Thomas about how sorry she was about the whole mess but quickly changed her mind as she remembered his outburst earlier. Things were too fresh right now. Nothing she could say would ease his pain.

"Wait." Thomas called as Caitlin turned to walk back towards Sam.

Bartlet paused and turned back to face the pilot.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier." Thomas stated in a voice barely above a whisper." I know there was nothing you could've done....its just that she's my baby sister and I can't do a damn thing to help......"

Caitlin nodded as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Donna's one of the toughest people I know, Thomas. She'll be fine."

Thomas placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gratefully. Just then movement by the front doors caught Thomas's attention.

"What's going on?" Moss asked grimly as he stepped forward.

Caitlin followed his gaze to where Alberts was talking animatedly with four other agents. "I'll find out." She promised as she started across the room.

Josh and Sam had seen the commotion as well and had stood meeting Caitlin as she reached them. The President stood and moved past them placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder silently telling her that he'd deal with whatever was going on.

"Agent Alberts?" Bartlet called as he stood in the doorway catching the younger man's attention instantly. "Do you have new information?"

Alberts sighed inwardly as he moved forward to meet the President in the doorway. "The agents in Baltimore have finished a preliminary search of the house where Ms. Moss was being held."

Josh swallowed hard not liking at all the way this conversation was going. "And?" He asked weakly.

Alberts chose his words carefully. "The house was basically undisturbed except for signs of a struggle in the living room. We discovered a small blood stain on the carpet near the coffee table."

At those words Josh felt his strength leave him both physically and emotionally. Not caring who was in the room Josh sank into a sitting position on the floor and buried his face in his hands.


	19. Love Conquers All 19

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 19

Caitlin quickly dropped beside Josh on the floor as Sam did the same on the other side. Sam put his hand supportively on Josh's back, while Caitlin watched fighting her own panic. Suddenly she grabbed Josh's face in her hands and gently but forcibly made him face her. "No, don't go there Josh. We don't even know if the blood is hers. It's still speculation. Donna is fine, look into your heart. You would know if she weren't."

Josh just looked at Caitlin, wanting to believe her, but all he knew was that his heart was being ripped out and he couldn't breathe.

Caitlin got up and looked at Alberts, "Is the blood being analyzed? Are we sure Donna was actually there."

"No" Alberts said. He looked at Josh, "we don't have definitive answers yet," he moved his gaze to Thomas, "so there is no reason to think the worst."

"Have the Agents in Georgia spoken with Boxton yet?" The President asked.

"They are on their way over as we speak." Alberts answered, he began to move away toward the other end of the room where the make shift command center was being set up. He was followed by Caitlin, the President and Thomas, but Josh remained on the floor, still unable to move.

Sam stayed by his side, wanting to comfort his friend. "I've learned never to argue with Caitlin, she has this annoying habit of being right."

Josh turned to look at Sam, unable to say anything over the lump in his throat. He just nodded slightly trying to find strength and comfort in both of his friends' words.

******************

It seemed like they drove for hours, when they finally stopped it was pitch black outside and no street lamps.

"C'mon." Jake said as he yanked Donna from the van. She had been sitting in a crumpled position for so long that her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. "Oh give me a break." Jake hissed under his breath, and then pulled Donna to her feet dragging her towards the run down house.

"Set Miss Bartlet up in the back bedroom." Alice said as they entered the house.

It wasn't particularly cold outside, but Donna found herself shivering in the house. It wasn't like the other place. The first house struck Donna as a family type home, this one…the only families she could see living here were rat families. 'Nice thought Donna' she thought as she hugged herself.

Jake shoved her into the back bedroom and shut the door. 'Well at least I'm alone.' She thought. Silent tears began to stream down her cheeks. 'This was not how I planned my wedding night. I should be in your arms right now Josh. Not here. Not alone.

Donna sank down onto the tiny bed and wearily scooted back so she was sitting against the headboard. As she stared at the dark ceiling Donna couldn't help but recall the night Josh had proposed to her.

\---------

The President had been scheduled to give a speech to the Mayor's association in Des Moines, Iowa. But due to bad fog air traffic control had forced Air Force One to land at Chicago's O'Hare airport. So here the President and senior staff had sat for the past three hours waiting for clearance. The airport officials had offered to set them up at one of the nearby hotels but both the President and Secret Service had politely refused citing it was easier to keep security protocol on a plane than on a twenty-story hotel.

Josh entered the main cabin and handed Donna a can of cola as he retook his seat next to her.

"Any word?" Moss asked as she raised her arms above her head trying to stretch out the kinks in her back.

"Another hour at least." Lyman replied wearily as he glanced at his watch, nearly ten p.m. The breakfast speech with the mayor's was scheduled for seven thirty. At this rate it was going to be a very long night. "Fog's still blanketing Des Moines's airport like molasses"

Donna sighed as she balanced the can of soda in one hand and pulled out an entertainment crossword puzzle she'd been working on earlier from her bag with the other.

"What's a seven letter Barry White song title?" Donna asked as she took a sip of the cola.

"Marry me." Josh blurted out before his mind could catch up with what he was doing.

"No that doesn't fit." Donna replied then she whirled to face her boss as what he said slowly sank in. "What did you say?"

Josh glanced around the plane for a moment. Then remembered that the rest of the senior staff had been captured by one of the President's infamous trivia sessions in the other part of the plane. Lyman turned to face Donna taking her hand in his.

"I promise I'll do this proper once we get out of this airport." Josh stated softly as he met her gaze. "But being stuck here.....I began to think of the last few months and how right our relationship felt. Our relationship is one of the strongest I've had my entire life and I can't picture my life without you in it." Lyman took a deep breath. "Donnatella Moss will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Donna stared at Josh in complete shock. She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks as she nodded not trusting her voice.

Josh swallowed hard as he scooted closer to her. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Donna whispered happily as she enveloped him in a hug. "Yes, Joshua Lyman I will marry you."

Josh pulled back from her so he could meet her gaze.

"I love you." Lyman stated quietly as his lips captured hers in a kiss full of passion and promises for the future.

*******

Josh rose shakily to his feet waving off Sam's offer of help.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Josh?" Sam suggested.

Lyman shook his head firmly. "No....have to be here."

"Then find a sofa here." Sam replied quietly knowing it was a futile gesture but Josh was nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion.

"Sam...."Josh protested a little more sharply than he had intended as he glanced over at Alberts who was once again on the phone.

"I will wake you as soon as there is any development" Sam promised as he reached forward and placed a hand on Lyman's shoulder. "Josh, you haven't eaten or slept in over ten hours. You're not going to be any good to Donna if you collapse."

Josh glanced once more at the makeshift command center before reluctantly turning and walking out of the office


	20. Love Conquers All 20

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Where's Josh going?" Caitlin asked Sam as she walked over to him.

"I've convinced him to go get some rest." Sam said putting his arm around Caitlin's waist and pulling her close.

"Oh, good. He needs it." Caitlin said resting her head on Sam's chest.

Sam placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. "So do you. Go upstairs." He said sternly.

"What about you?" Caitlin asked.

"I promised Josh I'd stay and let him know what happens. Hey you know I'm a man of great stamina." He replied smiling. "Go ahead, go get some rest."

"No" Caitlin replied shaking her head.

"You were attacked, you've been going non-stop ever since you woke up, your emotionally run down, yet trying to help everyone else. You need to sleep."

Caitlin put her hand on his chest and looked up at him, "Sam really I'm OK. The FBI may need to ask me more questions, I need to be available to them…"

He looked at her and knew she was making excuses, knew she was hiding something. "Caitie" he said softly.

Caitlin stopped and closed her eyes. He was the only person in the world to call her Caitie, and he only did it as an endearment or when he wanted her full attention. "I don't want to be alone Sam." she whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sam wiped the tear away and ran his fingers through her hair pulling her close.

"They were after me Sam. They took Donna but they were after me. I'm just so tired of this, tired of being the target, tired of being afraid." She said as she choked back a sob.

Sam pulled her into his arms and held her tight, not wanting to ever let go. "I know. So am I. So am I." He whispered, his own voice cracking. Then he took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and placed one of the pillows on his lap. "Lie down" he said gently pulling her down. Caitlin stretched out on the couch and placed her head in his lap. She shut her eyes as he began to gently caress her cheek and stroke her hair. Before she drifted to sleep, she whispered "I love you Sam."

"I love you more than you could ever know." He replied softly. "Now get some sleep."

******************

Josh sat in his chair behind his desk and stared out the window. He knew Sam was right. Knew he needed sleep, but he just couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did he saw Donna's smiling face, and he felt this ache inside that was unbearable. So instead he just stared out the window at the Big Dipper. He smiled as he remembered standing on the Ellipse one night with Donna looking at the stars.

"Look there's the frying pan" She said pointing up.

"The what?" Josh asked.

"The frying pan- see right there."

"Donna, that's the Big Dipper."

"Does it or does it not look like a frying pan?" she asked matter of factly.

"Actually it looks like a pot." Josh asked staring up.

"Well it's a frying pan."

"Big Dipper."

"Whatever"

"I love you Donna" he whispered.

******************

Donna tried to sleep, knew she needed her strength but it was no use. She couldn't close her eyes. So she sat staring out the window at the frying pan, Big Dipper, whatever. She smiled to herself and placed her hands on the window. "I love you Joshua." She whispered.


	21. Love Conquers All 21

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked quietly.

Bartlet shook his head as he glanced over at Caitlin curled up asleep on Sam's lap. "It could've been her, Leo." Jed replied softly as he sank down onto the corner of his desk. "I thought that after the shooting that we had stepped up security enough to prevent this. But obviously it wasn't enough.... it's never enough."

"We'll get Donna out." Leo promised as he placed a reassuring hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Mr. President?" Alberts called as he took a file from another agent. "We have the forensics results from the house."

Sam gently touched Caitlin's shoulder but she was already awake.

Caitlin stood and moved to stand next to her father.

*********

Josh turned away from the window and sat down heavily into his chair. He had just rested his head on the desk when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Sam called as he entered the familiar room.

"Hey." Josh replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Get any sleep?" Sam asked as he stopped in front of Lyman's desk.

Josh wearily shook his head. "No....everytime I close my eyes I see her."

"I'm sure the First Lady could give you something to help you sleep." Sam suggested not wanting to tell his friend what he had to tell him.

It was only then that Josh remembered Seaborn's earlier promise. "What's going on?"

Sam hesitated. "Josh, this doesn't necessarily mean anything....."

"The blood?" Lyman whispered as he stood.

Seaborn nodded. "It's Donna's....."

"Oh God." Josh breathed as he leaned heavily against his desk. "They know she's not Caitlin."

Sam shook his head. "No, Josh, we don't know that. All we know is that a small amount of blood belongs to Donna. She could've scraped her knee...."

Josh stalked around his desk and snatched a spare set of car keys from the top of the file cabinet. "She's not five, Sam! Those bastards have hurt her....."

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded worriedly.

**********

"Josh. Josh." Sam called trying to deter his friend's determined steps.

Josh didn't listen as he headed towards the Oval Office. He was going to find out where exactly the first house was in Baltimore then go there himself. Josh rushed into the Oval Office and over to Alberts. "Where was the house?" he demanded.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lyman?"

"The house, in Baltimore where she was being held. Where was it? How do I get there?" Josh demanded again through clenched teeth.

"Josh...." Leo began.

"I'm sorry, you can't go there." Alberts said forcibly.

"Try and stop me." Josh said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You will be interfering with a Federal investigation. If you insist, we will be forced to take you into custody to prevent that." Alberts said.

"Take...take me into custody?" Josh paused taking a breath. "Do it." He said and turned to make his way out.

Alberts reached out and clamped a hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh reacted by swinging around, grabbing Alberts by the collar and throwing him to the ground. He reached back his arm to punch him, but Sam grabbed him from behind to try and stop him, instead Josh whirled around and slammed his fist into Sam's face. Sam flew to the floor, blood spurting from his nose.

"Josh!" Mrs. Lyman cried.

"Sam!" Caitlin yelped as she dropped to her knees next to him. She gently placed her hands on his face trying to assess the damage.

"I'm OK." He said softly.

Josh looked down at the two of them horrified at what he had just done. "Oh God...Sam..I'm...." Josh stuttered as he bent over towards Sam. Almost as if he were afraid to touch him, Josh backed away and stared at everyone in the room, a wild, inconsolable look in his eyes. "I....I" he tried but his emotions were choking him. He continued to back up, running his hand through his hair, feeling the walls closing in on him.

Caitlin and Sam watched helplessly from the floor, tears streaming down Caitlin's cheeks. Alberts had gotten up off the floor and stood as far away from Josh as possible. The President discreetly picked up the phone to call Abby, in case someone would need medical attention. Mrs. Lyman watched Josh closely, feeling her heart breaking at the pain her son was going through. Leo began to slowly move towards Josh, afraid of what the younger man might do.

Josh continued to back up until he walked into a side table by the joining doors to Leo's office. Feeling cornered literally and figuratively, Josh grabbed the first thing he could find and hurled it against the wall. As the vase shattered, Josh's own emotional control broke. Great sobs wracked his body and he held onto the table behind him to support himself. However, the sobs and emotions were too strong even for the table to hold and Josh felt himself slipping. Before he was able to fall, Leo reached out and pulled Josh into a fatherly embrace. He didn't say anything, he just held Josh tightly and let him release all of his fear and anguish.


	22. Love Conquers All 22

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Atlanta, Georgia

Two weary and frustrated FBI agents showed their ID's at the prison gate.

"Any idea what this is about?" Eugene Bowen asked his partner as they were waved through security.

The blond man shook his head. "Just that this came all the way from D.C. Let's make this interrogation as quick as possible. I promised Anna I'd be home early."

Bowen laughed as he glanced at his watch. "I'd bring flowers if I were you, Steve. It's nearly ten now and we were supposed to be off at eight."

Steve checked his own watch to confirm. "Damn."

As they reached the maximum-security section a guard glanced up from a clipboard he was holding. "What prisoner are you here for?"

"Boxton." Eugene replied as he double-checked the name in his notebook.

"This way." The guard replied as he buzzed them in.

*****

"Take him upstairs, Leo." Jed ordered quietly. "I'll let Abby know you're coming."

McGarry nodded as he put one of Lyman's arms around his shoulders taking most of the younger man's weight. "Come on, Josh." Leo urged quietly just as one of the secret service agents came forward and took Lyman's other arm. "You'll be okay." Leo said as they walked Josh out, followed by Mrs. Lyman.

**********

Harry Boxton was brought to a small interrogation room where Agents Bowen and Campbell were waiting.

Boxton entered with a knowing, confident smirk. "Hello, gentleman. Isn't it a wonderful night?" Boxton asked sitting down.

Agent Bowen leaned in, "For some maybe, but for others this night is one of torment." He said quietly but forcefully trying to garner some compassion from the prisoner.

"Really?" Boxton asked with feigned shock. "For the Bartlet family perhaps?" He continued with an ominous inflection to his voice.

"Mr. Boxton we are giving you a chance to cooperate. Obviously you know what has occurred. We believe you to know where Miss Bartlet is being held." Agent Campbell said.

"And if I did?" Boxton asked.

"It would be in your best interests and those of your associates to tell us. This plan that has been concocted will not work. You will not just be released with a flick of the wrist.." Campbell said, feeling his frustration mounting.

Boxton stared at the two Agents for a moment, a superior grin on his face. "Won't I?" he asked.

"No" Bowen said. "You sealed your own faith when you set those bombs."

"I see. The only problem with that theory is that I don't think the President would be too enthusiastic about receiving his daughter back in a long pine box."

The two Agents gave each other side glances. It was obvious that Boxton would not voluntarily cooperate and that his associates were prepared to take their plan to the ultimate extremes. Bowen and Campbell would have to approach this differently.

******************

The First Lady spoke quietly to Josh in one of the bedrooms of the Residence. Josh sat on the side of the bed while she sat in the chair across from him. In her hands she held a glass of water and two pills.

"Here, Josh. Take these. They will relax you enough so you can get some sleep."

Josh sat staring at nothing. "No" he said softly but forcefully.

Abby looked up at Leo then back down at Josh. "Josh, you are not helping anyone, least of all Donna, by forcing yourself to stay awake and running yourself down."

Josh still didn't look at her.

"Josh either you take these pills or I will get a syringe and make you drop your pants." She said forcefully with only a hint of a teasing tone.

This got Josh's attention and he turned to her, a shocked expression on his face. Abby returned his look with one daring him to test her. Then she held out the glass of water and the sleeping pills. Josh looked down at them briefly, then sighed relenting and took the pills, swallowing them down with the water. Then he laid back on the pillows and forced his eyes closed.

Caitlin watched from the door as his breathing became more even, she knew he had finally found sleep. Abby patted his arm, then got up and walked towards the door, followed by Leo. She stopped in front of Caitlin.

"I gave his mother one of the rooms next door to lie down in as he sleeps. You should get some sleep too." Abby said, pushing some of Caitlin's hair behind her ear.

"I did." Caitlin answered softly. "I'm going to sit with him for a while."

Abby knew there would be no deterring her, so she squeezed her arm and left. Leo kissed the top of her forehead as he left, leaving Caitlin alone with Josh. She sat down in the chair her mother had vacated and watched Josh for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Josh." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

*********

Agent Campbell pushed himself away from the table and glanced first at Boxton and then at his partner. "I know I need some caffeine. Anybody else want something?"

Boxton laughed as he replied. "Don't insult me with the good cop/bad cop routine. It won't get you or the President what you want. Miss Bartlet is in good hands.....she will be returned only when our demands are met. It's up to the President whether she's alive or dead"


	23. Love Conquers All 23

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked quietly as he held a folded wet cloth to his nose.

Caitlin reached over and took his free hand in hers. "Sleeping finally. How's your nose?"

"Not broken." Seaborn replied with relief as he pulled a chair over next to her and sat down. "I forgot what a powerful left hook he's got."

They both turned back toward Lyman as he started to move around in his sleep....hands grasping at air.

"Can we wake him?" Seaborn asked with concern as he leaned forward. "Looks like he's having a nightmare."

Caitlin stood. "He just fell asleep a few minutes ago, Sam. I don't want to wake him unless we absolutely have to."

\-----------

Josh returned to the Oval Office early the next morning surprised to see it empty. No FBI agents, no recording equipment, no President......just a television sitting square in the center of the room on a chair running the morning's newscast.

'For those of you just joining us this morning....'A female red haired newswoman began as she stood in front of a rural house that was nothing but rubble. 'A bizarre turn of events that played out last night starting with a White House Rose Garden wedding that lead to a kidnapping which ended with a police standoff in this house in Rockfalls, West Virginia.'

Josh swallowed hard as he stared at the images on the screen.....they got Donna out in time....he told himself sternly....that's why nobody's here.

'The wedding was to be of Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman and his long time assistant Donna Moss. Moss is a close friend with the President's middle daughter Caitlin that is where this tale turns tragic. Kidnappers disguised as caterers entered the White House Residence and took Moss thinking she was the President's daughter. After several false starts the police got a lead which led them to this small farm house. Unfortunately after a four-hour standoff the wife of federal prisoner Harry Boxton triggered a bomb. Everyone inside the house including Moss was killed before the police could make a move.....'

Josh felt his whole body go numb.....this couldn't be happening.....he couldn't have lost Donna....not his Donna...not now......

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'Lyman shouted in fury as he lunged toward the TV.

\-----------

Josh sat bolt upright in bed, body drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around the room disoriented for a moment.

"Josh!" Caitlin cried and sat on the bed next to him after his outburst. "It's OK, Josh…" she tried to get his attention, but he didn't seem to see anyone. Then he turned and looked at her.

"Caitlin" he whispered. He dragged her into his arms and held on tight, as if his life depended on it.

"What…" Caitlin began looking towards Sam, who looked as helpless as she felt.

"She's dead. Donna's dead." Josh whispered.

Sam leaned in and placed a hand on Josh's back. "No we don't know that Josh. They wouldn't kill her, they would be stupid to do that, and they were smart enough to get into the White House so they are not stupid." He said trying to calm Josh down.

"But…bomb…" Josh choked out.

"No, Josh it was a dream. There was no bomb. It was only a dream." Caitlin said in a soothing voice, stroking Josh's hair.

Josh slowly pulled back from Caitlin and looked from her to Sam. "It was so real." He said hoarsely.

"But it wasn't, Josh. Donna's alive, we're going to get her back." Sam said putting a supportive hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh nodded his head. "Yeah, we have to. I don't want to live if I can't have her."


	24. Love Conquers All 24

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"What does the report say?" Leo asked Alberts, who was looking at the file folder given to him.

"The fingerprint lifted from the house belongs to a Jake Roberts. He's got a criminal record, nothing too serious: petty larceny, harboring a concealed weapon…"

"Any contact information, any clue as to where they may have taken Donna?" The President asked.

"Not yet, we have Agents sifting through all his background information- finding any personal links, links to Harry Boxton or the Black Moon. We did find that the house in West Virginia belonged to the parents of Alice Connolly, Harry's wife. There is a good chance that they've taken Donna to another such location. We just have to narrow the possibilities. Hopefully the Agents in Atlanta are getting somewhere with Boxton."

****************

Boxton laughed as he replied. "Don't insult me with the good cop/bad cop routine. It won't get you or the President what you want. Miss Bartlet is in good hands.....she will be returned only when our demands are met. Its up to the President whether she's alive or dead"

Campbell walked around the table to stand right in front of Boxton. "OK then. How about bad cop, worse cop." He grabbed Boxton by the collar and hauled him up out of the seat. "I don't think you realize the severity of the situation."

Boxton just gave him an amused look.

"The Secret Service will do anything to protect any member of the First Family." Campbell continued.

"Doesn't seem like they did enough, now does it?" Boxton asked sarcastically.

Campbell kicked the chair away and shoved Boxton up against the wall. "Did you know that the Secret Service is the only branch of law enforcement that can shoot BEFORE identifying themselves?" he asked smugly. "And they will if they fear for Miss Bartlet's life."

Bowen got up and walked over to stand behind his partner. "What do you think will happen during this 'prisoner exchange' for lack of a better term?" he asked. "Do you really expect it to go smoothly? The Secret Service has some of the best sharp shooters around, they could take you out and everyone else without even coming anywhere near Caitlin Bartlet. And if she is hurt by any of your accomplices, well then there is nothing stopping the Secret Service from taking…extreme measures."

Boxton paled slightly, but said "Nice act."

"Is it? Are you willing to take that chance with your wife. What's her name?" Campbell asked. When Boxton didn't answer, Bowen picked up a folder and read from it.

"Alice" Bowen said.

"Yes, Alice." Campbell said. "Are you willing to take that chance with Alice's life. Willing to risk having a Secret Service bullet take her down."

"No" Boxton said, not answering the question but protesting the Agent's actions, struggling against Campbell's hold.

"It would be a real shame. She's a pretty woman." Bowen said holding up a picture from the folder. "It would definitely be a waste."

"No! Not Alice!" Boxton cried, struggling fiercely now.

Campbell once again shoved him against the wall and shouted into his face, "Then tell us what we want to know!"

*********

After a few minutes Caitlin got Josh to lay back down and close his eyes. In seconds he was asleep....and it seemed to be more peaceful this time.

Abby appeared in the doorway just then and frowned seeing their anxious faces. "Is Josh all right?"

Caitlin stood and moved to stand next to Seaborn. "For the moment.....he had a horrible nightmare a few minutes ago. Shook him up pretty badly."

"And you too, from the looks of it." Abby replied quietly as she looked from her daughter to Sam and back again.

"I'm okay." Caitlin replied wearily as she rubbed a hand over the back of her neck.

The First Lady frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"

Caitlin tried to think back but it only made her head hurt. "The rehearsal dinner." She replied with a weak smile.

"I'll have the cook send up something for the two of you and keep something warm for Josh when he wakes." Abby stated just as Charlie Young appeared in the doorway.

The young black man glanced at Josh's sleeping form before quietly stepping into the room moving to stand next to the First Lady.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ma'am, but Mr. McGarry wanted me to get Sam and bring him down to the Oval." Charlie said softly.

"Have they found Donna?" Caitlin asked anxiously as she took a step toward Charlie.

Young shook his head grimly. "I wish I had more information for you, Caitlin. All I know is that Mr. McGarry wants to see Sam."

Sam placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "He probably just wants an update on Josh."

Caitlin shook her head as she glanced over to make sure Lyman was still asleep. "He could've gotten that from a phone call, Sam. Something's going on."

"If there is you'll be the first to know." Seaborn promised gently as he leaned forward to kiss Caitlin quickly. "Promise me you'll eat something while I'm gone."

"Sam...."Caitlin protested.

"Josh needs you to stay at full strength." Sam replied quietly. "So does Donna....and so do I."

"Okay." Caitlin assured him as she stepped away.

Sam touched her shoulder gently before turning to face the First Lady. "Ma'am." He said quietly as he followed Charlie out of the room.

**********

Alberts moved away from the din of conversation in the Oval Office as he pressed the cellular phone closer to his ear. "What did you find out, Agent Campbell?"

"It took quiet a bit of persuasion but Boxton did finally give us a few details." Campbell replied as he stood just outside the interrogation room. "Unfortunately not enough to pin down a location."

"Figures." Alberts replied wearily glancing up as Sam Seaborn entered the office. "Fax me what you did get. Maybe it'll connect some of the pieces we have here."

"Hope so." Campbell replied grimly. "Boxton was legitimately concerned for his wife. Perhaps you guys can use that as leverage."

Sam sat down next to Leo on the sofa as he glanced over at Alberts. "What's going on?"

"They got a few hits on the fingerprints from the house." McGarry replied grimly. "Agents in Atlanta are questioning Boxton now."

"So this might finally be over soon?" Sam asked quietly as he watched Alberts wrap up his phone conversation.

"Looks that way." Leo replied as he turned slightly to face Seaborn. "How's Josh?"

"Asleep." Sam commented as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Good." McGarry replied with relief. "That's exactly what he needs."

Alberts moved to stand in front of McGarry and Seaborn just as the President reentered the room from the side door.

"Mr. President." The FBI agent began carefully. "We have promising news from the agents in Atlanta but I'm just not sure if it's enough for us to find Ms. Moss within the six hours that we have left."

Bartlet's eyes narrowed sharply. "We've seen nations be born and die within six hours, Agent Alberts. That's more time than it seems.....we will do whatever it takes to bring Donna home."


	25. Love Conquers All 25

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Cait?" Zoey's voice came softly from the doorway. Caitlin turned from Josh's sleeping form to her sister. Zoey stood just inside the room carrying a tray of food.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Caitlin asked jokingly.

"Mom had the cook make this for you. She's really worried about you." Zoey said coming into the room and setting the tray on a small table. She sat down in one of the chairs beside it and motioned for Caitlin to take the other seat.

Caitlin moved to the chair and picked at some grapes on the tray as she sat down. "I'm not the one being held captive, I'm not the one in agony because the person I love is in danger...."

"No" Zoey interrupted, "But you could've been. I know what you are feeling right now. When the shooting happened in Rosslyn, it was because of my relationship with Charlie. Josh was shot because of me." Zoey paused taking a breath, getting her emotions in check. "When you were held hostage in that bank, that guy from the Naval Academy....."

"Tommy" Caitlin supplied softly, looking down at her food.

"Tommy was killed" Zoey continued "and you blamed yourself. And now you blame yourself for the pain that Josh and Donna are going through."

Caitlin didn't say anything. She forced herself to take a bite of the sandwich even though she felt as if there was a lump lodged in her throat.

"Do you ever wish Dad weren't President?" Zoey asked.

Caitlin looked at her sister for a long moment, "Sometimes. Sometimes when I don't feel like my life is my own, when I feel so confined, but mostly at times like this." Caitlin looked over at Josh, "when people are hurt because Dad is President and because of who we are as a result of his position."

Zoey nodded, tears in her eyes.

"But." Caitlin continued reaching over and taking Zoey's hand, "we have enjoyed a great honor and privilege by being First Daughters. Our father is making a difference in this world, and the inconvenience and even the pain is worth it." Caitlin paused. "When it all works out in the end." Caitlin's stopped, tears began to fall steadily from her eyes and her body became wracked with sobs. "Dear God, please let them find Donna. Let her be OK." Caitlin cried and Zoey quickly came over and wrapped her arms around her big sister, allowing Caitlin to finally release all of her emotions.

********************

"Based on the leads the Agents in Atlanta got out of Boxton and from the fingerprints found in Baltimore, we have been able to come up with three solid possible locations for where Ms. Moss is being held." Agent Alberts said as he looked through a file folder.

Sam, Leo and the President stood watching him closely, hoping for a miracle and a happy ending to this fiasco.

"What are the locations?" Leo asked.

"All three are residences, owned or affiliated with members of the Black Moon. One is in Dover, Delaware. The next is in Charlottesville, Virginia. And the third is in Cleveland, Ohio. Since we have not had contact with the kidnappers for some time, they could be at any of these locations or on their way to any of these locations." Alberts finished, putting down the folders.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"The Agency will send teams to each of the locations to covertly determine whether Ms. Moss is located there. If she is found in one, we will begin to entertain plans for negotiation and rescue. If she is not at one of the locations we will leave the teams there in case they arrive but we will be back at the proverbial drawing board." Alberts answered.

"When do the teams leave?" Leo asked.

"They are on their way as we speak."

"As soon as Donna's location is determined, I want the Mosses and Josh in on every step of the plan." The President said, speaking up for the first time.

"Sir, with all due respect, the emotions these people are feeling right now..." Alberts began.

"Is completely justified and I will not keep them in the dark about things as important as Donna's rescue. They have a right to know what is going on." The President said forcibly.

"I understand sir. However, first we need to find out what is going on." Alberts said, picking up the phone.

Sam leaned toward Leo. "I'm going to go fill Caitlin in." He said softly.

McGarry nodded. "If Josh is awake tell him too. I'm sure he'd want to be here when the good news comes in."

Sam stood and headed toward the door.

*******

Caitlin pulled away from Zoey reaching for something to dry her tears with. Zoey instantly handed her one of the cloth napkins from the tray.

"Thanks." Caitlin commented between sniffles.

"Any time." Her younger sister replied just as Sam walked into the room.

Seaborn was instantly at Caitlin's side seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. "You okay?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah." Bartlet paused not sure she wanted to ask her next question. "Is there news?"

Seaborn glanced over at Josh who was starting to stir. "Help me wake Josh. I'd rather tell you both at once than have him wake up half way through."

Caitlin stood fear racing through her as she glanced at Sam. "Is she.....did they find...."

Sam quickly touched her shoulder in reassurance. "No, not yet but they have made some progress."

"Thank God." Caitlin whispered as they reached the bed. Caitlin was grateful that she had some good news to tell Josh....he'd been so afraid when he'd finally fallen asleep.

"Hey Josh?" Sam called as he shook his friend's shoulder lightly.

Lyman jerked awake at the touch. Icy fear raced up his spine when he saw Sam and Caitlin standing over him. Something had happened......

Josh swallowed hard as he struggled into a sitting position. "W-what is it?"

Caitlin instantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Josh. It's not bad news."

For some reason Josh didn't quite believe her. "Sam......"

"She's right Josh....it's good news." Seaborn replied quietly." They've narrowed down three places where they could be holding Donna."

Josh leapt off the bed nearly knocking Caitlin over in the process. "Could be?" He repeated angrily

"Josh, it's better than what we had before." Caitlin replied quietly.

*********

The closer it got to morning the more Jake's anxiety level rose. Something about this whole job from the beginning had been rotten. Alice sat calmly in a chair in the living room, a paper back mystery in her hands. She glanced over at the younger man.

"Jake, will you relax? Everything is under control." Alice commented before going back to her reading.

Jake glanced at the room where Bartlet was to Alice and back again. "Under control? Did you forget we had to move her here because we had the Feds on our tail?"

Alice glared at him. "That was a mistake on my part that will not happen again. We have their attention now...it's up to them what happens next."


	26. Love Conquers All 26

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Donna lay awake staring at the ceiling. She knew she should sleep but the conversation between Jake and Alice had driven any thoughts of sleep away. Donna swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay. Afraid that any sound from her would bring Jake in. She raised a shaky hand to the gash on her forehead. It had stopped bleeding but the area around it still throbbed.

Moss lowered her hand and shut her eyes wondering not for the first time what Josh was going through. Donna frowned she didn't even know if everyone was all right. She had seen her kidnappers knock Caitlin out but she didn't know if they had injured anyone else at the wedding in order to get to where she and Caitlin were getting ready.

Donna could only hope and pray that Josh and her family and friends were unharmed. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. As Donna thought of her almost wedding she couldn't help but think of her bachlorette party. Had it really only been two days before?

\-------------

'Hey Donna!' Caitlin Bartlet called as she opened the front door to their apartment. 'You ready for one last blast of fun before you become an old married woman?'

'I don't mind being an old married woman.' Donna replied from her bedroom where she was finishing packing for the honeymoon. Caitlin laughed as she entered the small room. 'So you don't want your stripper then?'

Donna giggled as she sat down on her bed. 'I never said that.'

"Well then let's go. I'm sure everyone is already there and we want to enjoy our girls only time before we meet up with the guys party at 10 o'clock." Caitlin said pulling the clothes out of Donna's hands and pushing her towards the doors.

"Do you think there will be strippers at Josh's party?" Donna asked a little hesitantly.

"Are a pig's eyes blue?" Caitlin asked.

Donna stopped in her tracks and looked at her.

"Something Sam's Mom says." Caitlin replied picking up her purse as they left the apartment and headed for Georgetown.

**********

"So when is this stripper coming Caitlin?" Kathy asked over the noises coming from the front of the bar. For the party, Caitlin had rented out the back room of one of Georgetown's finest bars. It was a Secret Service nightmare, but this was for Donna so Caitlin wanted to go all out.

"I don't know, he should have been here a half hour ago." Caitlin said, getting up and walking over to the phone.

Just then the lights dimmed and Donna Summer's "Hot Stuff" started to play. Caitlin quickly ran back to her seat next to Donna, who had consumed a tad too much alcohol.

Two men in dressed as cowboys sauntered out onto the dance floor. The men were fully clothed in chaps and flannel shirts They wore big cowboy hats that covered their heads and bandannas almost completely covering their faces.

"I guess we get two for the price of one since they were late." Margaret said taking a last swig of her drink then putting it down the concentrate on the show.

The two strippers began to dance, rather awkwardly, and began to take off their clothes.

Caitlin stared at the two men for a moment. Something wasn't right…. She turned to Donna to say something but Donna was in her own little world.

"Oh yeah. Take it off! Yippe Kay Yea boys. I wanna ride your pony." Donna yelled, swaying to the beat of the music, downing another drink.

One of the strippers, the taller of the two hesitated for a moment looking in Donna's direction then continued to dance.

Caitlin looked from her inebriated friend to the two men now down to only their pants, preparing to remove those. Suddenly Caitlin put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She leaned over to Donna and whispered in her ear. Donna looked back at her "I know" she whispered back to Caitlin. "Let's have some fun."

By this time the strippers were wearing nothing but their boots, briefs, hats and bandannas. The song stopped and Caitlin and Donna jumped up applauding, whistling, making a big spectacle They then walked over to the two men.

"Oh my." Donna said as she walked over to the shorter of the two and ran her hand up his chest. "Aren't you a hot one? Don't you think Cait."

Caitlin, who had walked over to the taller of the two, ran her hand down his butt. "I kinda like this one myself Don. The other one is a little two scrawny for me, no offense" She said looking at the other man.

The two men stood stock still, not saying a word.

"I don't think so. Besides your guy is too gangly. Not that gangly is bad." Donna said going real close to her guy and resting her head on his shoulder.

"No it isn't" Caitlin replied rubbing against the stripper she claimed as her own.

"Umm, girls what exactly are you doing?" CJ asked as everyone watched Caitlin and Donna unabashedly flirt with the two strippers.

Caitlin and Donna ignored the murmurs. "So what are you boys doing tonight?" Caitlin asked suggestively.

"Yeah, I'm getting married in two days and I could use one last night of fun." Donna added wrapping her arms around her guy.

"That's it!" Caitlin's guy exclaimed as he yanked off his hat and bandanna to reveal….Josh!

The other "stripper" quickly did the same to reveal Donna hanging all over Sam.

Josh and Sam looked at both the girls, who had quickly backed away from the guys.

"One last night of fun!" Josh cried at Donna.

"Scrawny!" Sam cried to Caitlin.

Suddenly Caitlin and Donna burst out laughing so hard that they had to hold on to each other to keep standing.

"I don't think it's funny." Sam said.

Caitlin just looked at Sam and burst out laughing again.

"DONATELLA!" Josh yelled.

Donna stopped laughing and stood up straight, "Oh calm down we knew it was you two" she said.

"You did?" Josh and Sam asked together.

Caitlin walked over to Sam, she ran her hands up his chest and locked them behind his neck. She pulled him real close and whispered "I would know you anywhere."

Sam looked down in her loving face and kissed her very gently.

Donna began to walk towards Josh. He smiled at her sexily, expecting the same greeting. When Donna was right up next to him she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Josh cried. "What was that for?"

"For ruining my bachelorette party! What you are allowed to have a stripper but I'm not. Really Joshua, it is the 21st. century."

"Umm Donna." Caitlin interrupted.

Donna looked at her.

"If they are here, I'd say that means they are missing their own stripper." Caitlin said looking to Sam for affirmation. He nodded slightly, smiling, pulling Caitlin close.

"Really?" Donna asked Josh. "You gave up seeing your stripper to be here, being mine."

"Why would I want to see a naked woman when I could be beat up by my fiancée." Josh asked rubbing his arm.

"Oh honey." Donna said throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. She pulled away slightly, "I can't believe your missing out on your own party and stripper." She said.

"I don't need anyone or anything else but you Donnatella." He said softly kissing her once again.

Suddenly a collective "Awwwwww" came from the room. For the first time the guys noticed just who was there: Kathy, Margaret, Ginger, Bonnie, Donna's college roommates, some women they didn't recognize, Zoey, CJ, and….

"Oh God." Josh said.

"This is bad." Sam added.

"Well boys," the First Lady said walking over to them. "I must say that my husband doesn't utilize HALF of your talent or potential."

Sam and Josh just stared at Mrs. Bartlet at a complete loss for words, their faces, and bodies, growing a deep red.///

\------------

Caitlin chuckled softly to herself at the memory of that night. It seemed so long ago and they had been so happy, like nothing bad could ever happen. They never would have guessed how wrong they would be.

Caitlin reached over and took Sam's hand, who was sitting next to her on the couch in the Oval Office. He looked at with a questioning glance. She just shook her head slightly and laid it on his shoulder. She looked across to Josh who was sitting there unmoving, next to the Mosses as everyone waited to hear of the FBI's plans.

*********


	27. Love Conquers All 27

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh impatiently glanced at his watch and then at Alberts who was talking quietly with Leo and the President by Bartlet's desk. It had been nearly an hour since the FBI agent had reported that there was no sign of Donna or Boxton's group at the Cleveland, Ohio location. They were still waiting to hear from the other two teams.

Josh swallowed hard and tried his best not to think of the nightmare he had earlier. When Alberts had told him one of the locations was in Virginia Josh had nearly been overwhelmed with fear it was too close to the West Virginia location in his dream. It had taken all of his remaining will power not to order Alberts to recall that team.

Josh looked over at Donna's brother and noticed that the younger man appeared to have as rough a night as he had.

"We'll get her back, Tom." Josh said quietly. "I promise."

Moss glared at him. "Oh we will, Lyman." Tom shot back as he stood and moved to the end of the sofa. "And when we do I have half a mind to keep her as far away from you as possible."

Julie Moss reached over and lightly touched Tom's left arm. "Thomas, this isn't Josh's fault."

Toby stood in the doorway watching Donna's brother warily. "Think Josh needs backup?"

C.J. shook her head as she touched his arm lightly. "No." She replied quietly.

Tom threw up his hands. "Then whose fault is it, Mom?" He looked over to where Caitlin sat. "It's not her fault and it's not his fault. My sister is hurt and scared somewhere because somebody messed up!"

Just then Albert's cellular phone rang instantly drawing everyone's attention to the FBI agent.

"Alberts?" The Agent greeted as he moved across the room and stepped past Toby and C.J. into the hallway.

The President started to follow Alberts but Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll fill us in when he knows something." Leo reminded him gently.

Bartlet nodded. "I know......I just hate having my hands tied. If I were still Governor I could order the National Guard in."

Alberts returned to the room. As he looked at the anxious faces he was beginning to wonder why he became a FBI agent.

"Mr. President, we just heard back from the last two teams." The Agent began as he stopped in front of Leo." They had good news and bad news to report."

Josh swallowed hard and moved to stand next to Bartlet Hoping he had the strength to hear whatever the bad news was.

"Bad news first." Bartlet ordered quietly as he glanced over at Josh.

"Both teams came up empty." Alberts replied grimly.

"And there's good news in this where?" Toby asked sharply as he moved away from the wall.

Caitlin squeezed Sam's hand as she swallowed hard. The three locations had been there best hope since this whole ordeal started. If Donna wasn't in any of them where was she?

Sam placed an arm around Caitlin's shoulders and drew her close.

"The members of Black Moon that we rounded up in Virginia told us that Boxton's wife had some property in West Virginia." Alberts continued ignoring Toby's question. "The problem with the West Virginia property is the house is very remote. The area around it is heavily wooded. Anyone in the house could easily detect our approach."

"Wonderful." Toby replied as he glanced at Leo and the President. "So what are we going to do? Send in The A-team?"

Everyone in the room turned to Toby in a moment of bewilderment.

Toby glanced at all the eyes staring at him, "It was a decent 80's show, it…what's the plan?" Toby asked sharply, frustrated.

"It's 6am now." Alberts said. "We will send our best teams into the area. Half of them will disperse into the wooded area around the house and take up the most strategic positions for a rescue attempt. The other half will be on hand to come out in the open, when needed to distract the people inside."

"How will they 'distract' the people inside?" Thomas asked.

"At eight o'clock, Mrs. Boxton will be calling back. We will keep all of them on the phone, tell them we know of their location and have arranged the exchange. Then we will have the overt team come forward with Boxton. While the exchange is going down, we will get Miss Moss into our safety and then the team in the woods will come out of their positions and take the house."

"Can you guarantee Donna's safety?" Josh asked quietly.

"Mr. Lyman we will do everything…" Alberts began.

"Can you guarantee Donna's safety?" Josh asked again, harshly.

"We will not make a move unless we are sure we can get her out of there in the safest way possible."

"Are there any other options?" Bartlet asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Not really sir. We have had our best criminal psychologists going over these people. There will be no negotiating with them. Our best bet is to give them Boxton, get Miss Moss and then go after them once she is out of the way."

"I want constant updates of your men's positions. And make sure they don't move too quickly…" Bartlet began.

"I assure you Mr. President that we are putting our best trained people on this. They are professionals, with experience in areas like this that are unmatched. They will not take any chances." Alberts said "If you'll excuse me, I will see to the arrangements." Alberts made his way out of the office.

A silence fell over the room as they watched Alberts leave, each person wondering if everything would go as smoothly as Alberts was predicting, if this nightmare would finally be over.

"The A-Team?" Bartlet asked looking up at Toby, uneasily breaking the silence.

Toby just glared at the President.

Josh felt the walls closing in on him again......and he took a few calming breaths. At least now they knew where Donna was being held. Snippets of his nightmare came flooding back to Josh as he stood next to the President. Oh God....Donna was in West Virginia....the same place where the house had....

Josh walked quickly toward the door when three Secret Service agents blocked his way. Each of them clearly remembering Josh's attack on Alberts earlier.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lyman but you can't leave." One agent stated firmly.

Sam caught up to his friend them placing a gentle hand on Josh's shoulder. "Josh.....I know you want to know exactly what Alberts is doing, but hovering over his shoulder isn't going to help Donna."

Josh threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm not going to leave the precious grounds....is that what you all want to hear?!" He pulled out his wallet and keys from his back pants pocket and tossed them at the agents' feet. "Does that make you believe me more?"

Bartlet approached the agents and motioned for them to move. "Let him go." The President ordered softly.

"Mr. President....."The agent to the left of Josh protested.

"That's an order." Bartlet countered sharply.

The agents reluctantly parted and Josh flashed his boss a grateful look before quickly walking past them.


	28. Love Conquers All 28

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

A phone ringing in the next room startled Donna awake. She quietly crawled off the bed and walked over to the closed bedroom door and pressed her ear against it. A phone call at this late hour could not be a good thing and no matter what Donna needed to know what was going on. So she could protect herself.

**********

Jake frowned as he watched Alice pace the room talking on a cellular phone. In the last forty minutes they'd gotten calls from various members of Black Moon. Most of them had been calm but all had been asking what the hell was going on and why the Feds were rounding them up like they were ducks in a barrel.

Alice ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Listen to me Bruce.....what did I just say? Listen to me Bruce take calming breaths. The Feds are only rounding you guys up to try to find Bartlet's daughter. They'll let you go once they realize you have nothing to do with it. Yes I'm sure that this is a sure thing.....would I talking on the phone if I wasn't? Relax Bruce....one night in jail won't kill you.....think of it as a vacation."

Jake jumped slightly as Alice slammed the phone shut and tossed it against the chair she'd been sitting in earlier.

"I will not let this fall apart, Jake!" Alice exclaimed as she moved back toward him. "No matter what happens we will get what we want."

Jake glanced at his watch. "It's almost seven....want to wake the princess?"

*********

Josh stared at the altar that was still set up in the Rose Garden. Most of the chairs had long since been put away but a few decorations remained.....telling of the long awaited event that never happened. Josh swallowed hard and stepped back a few feet....he hadn't meant to come here. He had just stepped outside hoping the cool air would clear his head and he had ended up in the Garden.

Josh crouched down by the corner of the altar and reached for one of the small flower arrangements that had been carelessly left behind.

"Donna." Josh whispered hoarsely as he gently touched one of the pink rose petals. "Please come back to me......"

Sam approached Josh quietly not sure what to say to his friend. It had taken Sam a good fifteen minutes to track Josh down and the last place he had expected him to be was the Rose Garden. But then Sam realized this was probably where Josh needed to be.

"Josh?" Sam said as he came forward. He didn't want to startle his friend.

Josh turned to look at Sam. "I should've known." He said.

"Should've known what?" Sam asked coming to stand next to Josh at the altar.

"That something would've stopped the wedding. But why did it have to be this?" Josh said in a whisper.

"No one could've known this was going to happen Josh."

"I should've. I don't deserve her Sam. I don't deserve the happiness she's given me, and she doesn't deserve this."

"Josh…"

"No Sam." Josh said as he turned away. "I appreciate what you are trying to do but you don't understand…"

"Understand that you feel like a part of you, the most precious part is slowly being ripped out. That you feel like you can't breathe, that nothing makes sense anymore and nothing will be right again until Donna is back in your arms." Sam said softly walking over to him.

Josh turned to look at Sam, fighting the tears that Sam's accurate words sparked.

"The helplessness is the worst," Sam continued his own eyes brimming with tears of pain, "because you know that her life is worth much, much more than yours. And you would readily give your life to save her but you're not given that option. So all you can do is wait…" Sam's voice broke as his own memories overwhelmed him. "I know you feel like no one understands, I felt that way too when Caitie was taken from me."

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean…"

Sam put his hand on Josh's shoulder, then pulled him into a tight embrace. "No one can know exactly what you are going through, but you're not alone Josh. We're here for you and Donna when she comes back and she is coming back."

Caitlin walked out into the Rose Garden, the early morning sun shining bright above. She quietly made her way over to the altar that had been set up the day before. She found Josh and Sam and felt intrusive as she watched them share a private pain with each other. She hung back letting them have this time. She smiled as she watched them pull away in the awkward way men do when they have a bonding moment.

Sam turned, as if he sensed her there and held out his hand to her. She walked over to him taking his and then taking Josh's hand in her free one.

"It's almost eight o'clock" she said softly "They should be calling soon."

Josh closed his eyes and nodded. He opened his eyes and looked at them, "Let's go." He whispered.

*********

"Rise and shine, sleepin' beauty!" Jake called loudly as he entered the small bedroom and none too gently yanked the blanket off of Donna.

Donna willed herself to remain still....letting Jake think she was still asleep when in reality she had only jumped back into the bed a few minutes earlier when she heard his approach.

"I said now, Princess!" Jake growled as he harshly grabbed Donna by the right arm and yanked her to her feet causing her to stumble.

Donna pretended to blink sleepily as she focused on Jake. "What's going on?"

"It's show time." Alice replied from the doorway with a smile. "Come now, we don't want to keep Daddy waiting, do we?"


	29. Love Conquers All 29

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Is Boxton on his way?" Jed asked just as Sam, Caitlin and Josh entered the Oval office from the rear doors.

Alberts nodded. "He left about an hour ago."

"This better go smoothly." Bartlet muttered as he ran a weary hand along the back of his neck.

"We'll do everything we can sure to ensure that." Alberts replied as he glanced around the crowded room. "All the teams are in place we're just waiting for Alice to call."

"I want to be there for the exchange." Josh demanded as he broke away from Sam and Caitlin.

"Haven't you done enough?" Thomas interjected before Alberts could think of replying. "You being there will only be an added distraction that they do not need."

"He does have a valid point, Mr. Lyman." Alberts began but was cut off by Josh's angry glance.

"I don't care what point he has." Josh snapped. "Donna is my life and I'm going to be there."

Toby cleared his throat causing all eyes to turn to him. "Has anybody noticed what time it is?"

The clock on the President's desk read 8:17.

"Oh no." Caitlin whispered as Sam pulled her close each of them trying not to think of the possibilities that could've delayed the kidnappers call.

Alberts held up a hand to stop any outbursts that he knew were coming. "It's only seventeen minutes....let's not...."

The sharp ring of the phone interrupted the FBI Agent.

Everyone instantly crowded around the speakerphone on the President's desk as Bartlet waited for the signal from Alberts.

"You can pick it up, Mr. President. But everyone else in the room remain silent no matter what happens." Alberts ordered as the phone rang three times. "Any agitation from us might spook them."

Josh clenched his right fist but didn't say anything as he glanced over at Caitlin.

Caitlin walked over and placed a gentle hand on Josh's left shoulder.

Jed felt Abby move to stand next to him as he reached down and pressed the button for the speakerphone.

"This is President Bartlet."

"Dad?" Donna replied quietly all too aware of Jake and Alice standing directly behind her.

Josh closed his eyes briefly as relief washed over him.....she sounded okay.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Bartlet asked as he reached over to take Abby's hand.

"Fine.......they want to know if their demands have been met." Donna replied trying to keep her voice from shaking. She desperately wanted to ask how Josh was but that was too big of a risk.

"Tell them that everything has been set." Jed affirmed praying that they could keep Donna on the phone. "Boxton is on his way to West Virginia as we speak."

"Okay." Donna replied just as Alice yanked the phone away.

At Alice's questioning look Donna nodded and took a step back. Jake placed his hands on her shoulders.

Jed frowned at the silence as he looked at Alberts who shook his head. The teams weren't in position yet.

"Caitlin, Caitlin are you alright?" Jed asked.

Caitlin placed a restraining hand on Josh's arm as he started toward the phone.

"Your daughter is just fine." Alice replied smugly. "But she won't be for much longer if you try anything else with the Feds."

"We've given into your demands." Jed reminded her angrily. "You have no reason to hurt her."

"So you say." Alice replied. "Rest assured that your daughter is fine and will remain that way as long as Harry is given over to us without a struggle."

"Boxton will be there shortly." Bartlet replied, gripping the sides of the desk. 'This has to work' he thought

"Good. Until then…" Alice began

"Wait!" The President interrupted. "Please, can I talk to my daughter again, while we wait?"

Alice looked towards Donna and Jake. Jake shrugged, "What could it hurt?" he whispered.

"Very well" Alice said and handed Donna the phone.

Donna hesitantly grabbed the phone and took a deep breath, "Hi" she said softly into the phone.

"Are you OK?" Bartlet asked.

"Yeah" Donna answered afraid to say much more.

"Listen to me," the President began, "we are going to get you out of there. There is a plan just sit tight."

Donna listened and watched Alice and Jake. She was grateful that they could not hear the President's words. Just then Jake looked at her with a wicked smirk.

"Why don't you talk to your lover, Miss Bartlet?" he said walking over to the phone and hitting the speakerphone button. "So where is, um…what's his name Seaborn right?" Jake said.

Everyone in the Oval Office stopped and looked at Sam. Donna's voice wafted through the speaker in a whisper "What?"

"Your boyfriend?" Jake answered, "That's Seaborn, Sam Seaborn isn't that what the papers said?"

Donna swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Yes" she answered softly.

"So where is he? Is he there?" Jake asked into the speakerphone.

Josh and Sam stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Josh nodded towards Sam to reply. They couldn't take any chances- Sam and Josh were both in the news, their voices are recognizable.

Sam looked down at Caitlin for confirmation. She reached up and stroked his cheek then gave him a gentle push. "I'm here" he replied walking to the desk.

"There you go little Miss Bartlet. Why don't you tell loverboy how much you miss him" Jake said. "Then he turned to his cohorts in the room "This should be good" he said laughing.

Donna closed her eyes. She needed to hear Josh's voice right now, tell Josh that she loved him… "Sam?" she said.

"Hi…Caitlin." Sam said closing his eyes. How was he going to do this? "Are you OK?"

"Yes" she replied, aware of the ears listening to both of them.

"Oh come on- you can do better than that" Jake interrupted. "I thought you two loved each other. How about some endearments."

Donna forced back the tears of frustration that threatened to overwhelm her. In the Oval Office Josh sank onto the couch, fighting the urge to run to the phone and tell Donna he loved her. Caitlin sat down next to Josh and wrapped her arms around him.

Sam realized this was hard for Donna so he decided to comply with Jake and get him to back off. "I miss you baby…" he turned and met Caitlin's eyes. "I love you" he said.

Donna closed her eyes and pictured Josh who she prayed was in the room and unhurt. "I love you too."

Sam started to speak but broke off as he heard a car engine approach.

Alice grabbed Donna away from the speakerphone. "Ah it appears your FBI friends have arrived, Mr. President. Remember if this is a trick you'll be the one paying the ultimate price."

Josh winced as the line went dead.

All eyes turned to Agent Alberts for confirmation.

Alberts nodded as he held his cell phone in one hand. "Everything's set, Mr. President. They're taking Boxton out of the van now."

Josh closed his eyes and sent off a silent prayer that his nightmare wouldn't come true.

Sam moved to stand next to Caitlin and placed an arm around her waist drawing her close. Caitlin closed her eyes and leaned back into his arms hoping against hope that everything went as planned.


	30. Love Conquers All 30

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Can't say I won't miss ya, Princess." Jake stated smugly as he roughly pushed Donna out the doors of the small house Alice close on their heels.

In front of them approximately forty feet away were three black vans surrounded by thirty FBI agents all with guns drawn.

A sandy haired man in his late thirties stood next to the closest van his wrists and ankles shackled by cuffs.

"Harry" Alice whispered as she saw her husband shackled.

Jake grabbed Donna when they were about twenty feet away from the FBI Agents. "Unchain him and send him over." Jake shouted.

"Send over Miss Bartlet" one of the agents called out.

"Not until we have him here." Alice answered.

There was a hesitation among the FBI agents, then after a few moments they unshackled Boxton. He slowly walked towards Alice and Jake, aware of the FBI guns trained on him with each step he took.

Jake held Donna tightly against him, a handgun pressed against her back.

Donna took calming breaths, praying that it would end soon and without any harm. She watched Boxton as he approached. She had some idea of why he was in prison and she knew what releasing him meant. She also realized that they couldn't just release him. The President said there was a plan, she just hoped she wasn't still here to see it.

Boxton approached and Alice threw her arms around him. "I told you it would work!" she exclaimed as she kissed him.

"You were right Baby." He said and moved to shake Jake's hand. "Even you are a sight for sore eyes, Jake"

"Some people wouldn't agree with you." Jake said pulling Donna closer, "especially Little Miss Bartlet here."

Boxton turned to Donna for the first time. He eyed her up and down through scrutinizing eyes. "You're not Caitlin Bartlet." He whispered.

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

Boxton reached out and grabbed Donna from Jake. "You're not Caitlin Bartlet!" he shouted.

At Harry's raised voice the agents moved forward guns at the ready.

Donna froze not sure how to respond.

Alice yanked her roughly away from Jake while still looking at her husband. "What the hell are you talking about, Harry?"

"How could you idiots grab the wrong girl?! Bartlet's a brunette!" Harry replied furiously.

Boxton risked a glance behind them before pulling Donna away from Alice and flung her bodily back into the house.

Donna immediately lost her balance and crashed hard into the living room sofa.

"Inside!" Harry ordered. "Now! She may not be Bartlet but she's somebody in the inner circle and she'll get us out of here."

*******

In the Oval Office the tension in the room mounted with each passing minute. Agent Alberts was beginning to understand what a clock felt like as everyone stared at him for answers he didn't have.

Finally Alberts's phone rang. "How? Why did you let him get that close? Fine just keep me posted."

"What?" Josh demanded as he stood and crossed the room.

Alberts glanced at Josh with a sympathetic gaze that chilled Josh to the bone. "I'm sorry Mr. Lyman but the exchange didn't go as planned. Harry Boxton is now with his wife in the house and they know that Donna is not Ms. Bartlet."

"No!" Thomas shouted. "How did this happen? I thought it was supposed to be an exchange? How did they let Donna go back in the house with them?"

"I don't have any answers yet." Alberts said. "But I am going to get them." He picked up his cell phone and started dialing as he left the office.

Thomas continued his inquisition to no one in particular as everyone tried to assure each other and themselves that it would all work out.

Josh stood stock still not seeing, hardly breathing. They had been so close, they had almost had her and now…

"Josh" Leo's voice brought Josh back from thoughts he didn't want to have. "It's not over" Leo continued, "we are going to get her out of there."

Josh merely nodded, wanting to take strength in the older man's words.

Caitlin watched Josh closely, feeling as if the world had stopped. 'They know. They know she's not me. There's nothing to stop them from…' Caitlin's thought stopped as panic and fear rose within her. She felt Sam's arms tighten around her, but she didn't allow herself to take comfort within them, she didn't deserve comfort.

"Caitlin…" Sam whispered.

Caitlin turned to Sam. "I'm OK." She lied. "I don't think Josh is though. Maybe you can try to help him."

"Leo's with him. I need to take care of you right now." He answered pulling her close.

Caitlin gently pulled away, "Leo doesn't know what Josh is going through right now. You do." She said.

"I know, but…"

"Sam please, make sure Josh is handling this. That's what I need from you right now." Caitlin said and gave Sam a gentle push towards Josh.

Sam watched her closely. He knew she was pushing him away, hiding something, but he wouldn't get it out of her now. He decided to go check on Josh then come back and take Caitlin someplace private so he could make sure SHE was OK. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly, then he turned and started towards Josh.

Caitlin sank onto the couch watching the scene surrounding her as if she were watching a play. 'Please God' she silently prayed. 'Bring Donna home.'

*************

Donna sat quietly, watching her three captors, trying not to let her fear overwhelm her.

"What do we do now?" Jake hollered.

"I can't believe that you were all so stupid!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, we…" Alice began.

"Shut up!" he ordered. "I am NOT going back to that hell hole because of YOUR screw up."

Tears began to stream down Alice's cheeks, "Harry please…"

Harry turned to Donna, "OK lady. Exactly who are you?"

Donna hesitated for a moment, trying to quickly weigh her options. "I'm…" she began but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't even think about lying to us. We are surrounded by Feds and have nothing to lose." He threatened a wild look in his eyes.

Donna swallowed terrified. She realized that she was in more danger now than she was with Alice, or even Jake. "Donna Moss" she answered.

"The bride" Alice whispered. "Damn! What…" Alice was interrupted by an amplified voice.

"Boxton! You know you are surrounded. Release the woman and surrender."

Harry began to nervously pace the room talking to himself. "Surrender. No no no. I won't go back. I will die first..." He stopped and watched Donna with a hard cold stare. The wild look was gone from his eyes, replaced by a look of coldness and determination that made Donna's blood turn to ice. He then walked to the window and yelled out "I don't think so. You'll have to come in and retrieve her. But you'll be retrieving her body!" With that Harry grabbed a shotgun and took aim.

Donna froze her heart racing as she met Boxton's cold gaze. Just when Donna thought the inevitable was going to happen the front window shattered and two tiny canisters rolled into the center of the room.

"Tear gas!" Jake shouted as gray smoke started to filter out of the canister. The red haired young man grabbed a small blanket from the back of the sofa and used it to cover his mouth and nose.

"I'm not going back!" Boxton shouted as he whirled to face Donna.

"Harry....please...calm down." Alice begged as she walked toward him.

"Boxton!" The amplified voice repeated. "This is your last warning.....release the hostage!"


	31. Love Conquers All 31

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Sam moved to stand next to Josh and placed a supportive hand on Josh's shoulder.

"I know it's the last thing you want to do, Josh, but you have to keep it together." Sam stated softly remembering all too well what he felt when Caitlin was taken hostage during the bank robbery. "Don't give into the fear."

Josh turned wide eyes to his friend. "How? She's my life, Sam......"

"I know Josh. I…" Sam stopped as Alberts cell phone rang.

All eyes in the room turned towards Alberts, who took a deep breath before answering.

"Alberts…when? Have they moved towards the house yet…how many agents?…Remember Boxton is desperate…OK as soon as Miss Moss is out of the house I am your first call." Alberts hung up the phone and looked around the room.

"The rescue attempt has begun." He said quietly.

"Already?" Leo asked. "What about negotiation?"

Alberts paused, "The field agent in charge felt the situation had reached the critical point. From their vantage point…" Alberts voice trailed off.

"What?" Josh asked. "What did they see?"

Alberts looked Josh directly in the eye, "Boxton pulled a rifle on Miss Moss"

***********

"Boxton!" The amplified voice repeated. "This is your last warning.....release the hostage!"

The tear gas continued to fill the room as everyone started coughing.

"No!" Harry shouted continuing to hold his rifle in a position to fire. "I will not go back!"

Donna tried to make her way towards to door. She needed to get out of there before Harry decided death was better than jail and took her with him.

"Don't even think about it!" Jake cried grabbing hold of Donna and pulling her back.

"No" Donna whimpered struggling against Jake. She managed to break free and collided with Alice.

Harry let out a frustrated yell and pulled the trigger on the shotgun, managing to keep his aim straight through the haze of the tear gas. He smiled triumphantly as he watched the blonde woman fall to the ground with an agonized moan.

The Agents burst in and quickly subdued Boxton and the others. As tear gas smoke cleared and they saw the still form of the blonde woman on the floor one agent quickly went over to check for a pulse. With a grim expression the agent glanced at his boss with a sad shake of his head.

*********

"What do you mean he pulled a rifle on her?" Josh demanded as he took a step toward the FBI agent. "You have to know more than that."

Alberts shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman that's the latest info I have."

The First Lady moved away from the desk and gently pulled Josh into a hug. "Donna's a fighter, Josh. If anybody can make it out of this it's her."

Josh nodded weakly not trusting his voice. All he could think of was that a madman had a gun pointed at Donna....at his Donna.....

The now familiar ring of Albert's cell phone caused Josh to jump away from Abby as if he had been shocked.

"Alberts?"

Caitlin looked over at Donna's family as they stood in front of the sofa. Thomas was supporting his mother as they watched Alberts anxiously. Sam caught her gaze and moved to stand next to her pulling Caitlin into his arms.

"Okay." Agent Travis Alberts replied quietly as he shut off his phone and turned to look at the group of people surrounding him.

Josh felt his knees weaken as Alberts looked away from him and moved toward Donna's parents. Numbly Josh watched as Alberts took Donna's mother's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Moss......"Alberts began quietly but Donna's mother interrupted him.

"Donna's gone?" Julie Moss asked in a shaky voice as she clutched Thomas's right arm.

Alberts nodded keenly feeling all eyes on him. "I'm sorry.....Boxton shot her before the Agents could enter the house."

Mrs. Lyman gasped softly and moved over to her son, grabbing his hand.

Thomas stared at the FBI agent in complete shock as he felt all the energy leave his body. He tried to keep his arm around his mother but his arm wouldn't answer his mind's order. His baby sister......dead......no.....this couldn't be happening... Thomas thought bleakly as he slid to the floor resting his forehead against his knees.

"NO!" Josh shouted finally finding his voice. "That's not true!"

Leo moved forward and placed a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder but Josh shook off his boss's grip and pulled away from his mother.

"It's not true, Leo!" Josh repeated his voice catching as he glanced at the Moss's....then over at Sam and Caitlin's ashen faces. "She wouldn't leave....."

Not being able to see her son in such pain any longer Mrs. Lyman quickly moved over to Josh and pulled him into a huge hug. She didn't let him go until Josh finally began to cry.

Caitlin looked around the room in a daze. Sam touched her arm worriedly his blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Caitie?" Sam asked in a choked voice.

Caitlin looked past him to where Josh stood by the window sobbing in his mother's arms and pulled away from Sam.

Without a word Caitlin turned and fled the room.


	32. Love Conquers All 32

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Caitlin ran through the halls of the White House, the building that had brought her so much pleasure that now only seemed to confine her.

She burst into the Ladies bathroom and lounge, stopping short at the vanity counter. She placed her hands on the counter trying to take deep breaths, trying to erase the words that kept running through her head "Donna's dead".

"No" she sobbed, her body weakening with each passing moment. She turned and quickly dropped to her knees in the nearest stall just before her body betrayed her and physically released her emotions.

*************

Sam frantically searched for Caitlin. He knew she had finally reached her breaking point and he wanted to be there for her. Beyond that he needed her right now. Needed to hold her, grieve with her.

But first he had to find her.

*************

Inside the Oval Office the only sounds were the mingled sobs of its occupants. Only twenty-four hours before they had been preparing for a celebration, the beginning of a new life for Josh and Donna. Now they were mourning the loss of Donna, a woman so young and vital with so much ahead of her.

Josh continued to cling to his mother, his heart revolting against the idea that Donna was gone. He couldn't let go of his Mom, if he let go he would be expected to eventually start healing and there was no point, for he no longer had a reason to live.

The President leaned shakily against his desk, holding onto his wife for support. Donna was dead, all because of him, because they were after his…daughter. "Caitlin" he choked out, noticing that she wasn't in the room, fearing for his daughter's state.

Abby surveyed the room. "I'll find her" she whispered, gently pulling away from her husband and leave behind the solemn room.

***************

When Caitlin's dry heaves stopped, she slowly stood up and walked out of the stall. She stopped in the middle of the lounge area. She and Donna had nicknamed it their office. It was the one place where they could go to escape the Men of the West Wing, it was their sanctuary.

// Donna dragged Caitlin into the Ladies Lounge.

"Donna…what…" Caitlin stopped as Donna raised her left hand to display a marquis cut diamond ring. Caitlin grabbed Donna's hand and pulled it close for a better look. She then looked up at Donna with a happily shocked expression. The two grown women began jumping up and down, screaming.

"When did this happen?" Caitlin asked when they had stopped jumping.

"Well Josh proposed on the plane in Chicago and…"

"What?!?! And you didn't tell me!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"You were in England visiting friends and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Josh gave me the ring last night and YOU spent the night at Sam's as soon as you came back so this was my first chance." Donna said with a slight pout at being yelled at.

"Oh Donna I am so happy for you" Caitlin said hugging her.

"Me too." Donna said ecstatically. "I can't believe this is really happening. That I am going to marry Joshua Lyman."

Caitlin smiled at her friend. "I had no doubts" she said.

"Well that's good, because I want you right up there with me, reassuring me that I'm not dreaming."

"What?" Caitlin asked.

Donna smiled slightly. "I want you to be my Maid of Honor. You're my best friend and Josh considers you to be his sister and…so do I."

"Donna…" Caitlin said softly, tears in her eyes.

"I know that you already have two sisters but I never had a one but I feel like I do now…" Donna babbled her own tears brimming her eyes.

Caitlin pulled Donna into a big hug. "You are my best friend Donna. And I love you as much as I love Elizabeth and Zoey." Caitlin pulled back and grasped Donna by the shoulders. "From this moment on you are an honorary Bartlet sister."//

Tears began to stream down Caitlin's cheeks as she remembered those words and the awful irony they brought with them. Caitlin's knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor with devastating sobs.


	33. Love Conquers All 33

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Sam was beginning to panic. He couldn't find her, rationally he knew she was somewhere in the building, but the longer she was away from him, the greater his agitation and fear became.

He jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Abby standing before him, her eyes filled with concern.

"I can't find her" he said as a sob choked him.

Abby placed her hand on his cheek, "We will. Where did you look?" she asked.

Sam recounted his steps to Abby, who paid deep attention. "The ladies room" she said intuitively.

Abby and Sam turned and rushed towards the ladies room Sam stood outside the door, pacing as Abby opened the door and walked inside.

As soon as she did she gasped and tears began to fall as she saw her daughter, her usually strong and vital daughter, quivering on the floor.

* * *

CJ approached Josh and his mother. She took both their hands and led them over to the sofa. "Come on, Josh, sit down."

Josh let CJ lead him not having the energy to think much less do anything else. His mind was spinning. This couldn't be happening......he couldn't have lost Donna....

Jed looked over at Josh and then motioned Leo over.

"Leo." Bartlet ordered in a quiet voice. "Get together with Alberts. I want Donna....home and I want to know what the hell went wrong."

Leo placed a hand on Jed's shoulder before walking over to Alberts who was talking with Toby by the door.

Josh waved away the glass of water that C.J. held in front of him. "I'm okay, C.J."

The dullness of his tone scared C.J. as she knelt in front of him setting the water aside. "Josh, listen to me. None of this is your fault."

Josh felt the tears begin to form again but he didn't care. "Yes it is, Claudia Jean and I'll never forgive myself."

Mrs. Lyman felt her own tears falling down her cheeks as she placed her arm protectively over his shoulders.

C.J. grasped his hand. "Donna loved you more than anything....hold onto that Josh."

Jed Bartlet approached Donna's family with a heavy heart. "You have my deepest condolences, not only as a President but as a man. Donna wasn't just a member of my staff....I considered her a friend. She will be greatly missed."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Ed Moss replied in a choked whisper.

Bartlet nodded and started to turn away when Thomas's voice halted him.

"Mr. President." Thomas began having regained some of his composure. "Is Boxton dead?"

Jed shook his head as he turned back to face Donna's brother. "No, he was taken into FBI custody."

"I want to see him."

His mother touched Thomas's arm. "Thomas, please....D-Donna's gone....seeing that.....man won't bring her back."

Thomas swallowed hard. "Mom, he took away a part of our family. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why."

The President nodded as he placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "As soon as Boxton is brought to D.C. I'll arrange it."

"Thank you, Sir."

*********

At Abby's gasp Sam instantly stepped into the room not caring at the moment that it was a woman's bathroom.

Abby knelt next to Caitlin pulling her into a soothing embrace.

"Caitie." Sam said quietly fighting his own tears as he stepped forward.

Abby met his gaze. "Sam, can you give us a few minutes?"

Sam hesitated wanting nothing more than to wrap Caitlin in his arms and never let go. Her sobs tore at his soul.

"Sam." The First Lady prompted gently as she rubbed Caitlin's back like a small child.

Sam looked at Caitlin one last time before nodding. "I'll be right outside."

When Sam left Abby turned back to Caitlin. "Caitlin- shh honey. I know…" she said as she slowly rocked back and forth as sobs continued to wrack Caitlin's body.

After the sobs continued for a few more minutes Abby became concerned for Caitlin's health. "Sweetie you have to stop now. Please, honey…" Abby said close to begging as tears began to spill from her own eyes.

Caitlin's crying slowed and after a few moments stopped completely. Abby placed her hand under Caitlin's chin and forced Caitlin to look at her. The dead look in Caitlin's eyes scared Abby more than Caitlin's heart wrenching sobs.

"C'mon honey, let's get you off this cold floor and upstairs" Abby whispered, thankful that Sam was waiting outside. Abby helped Caitlin up, but Caitlin still seemed lost.

Abby slowly propelled Caitlin out of the ladies room. As soon as they exited, Abby saw Sam sitting up against the wall, his head in his hands.

At the exit, Sam quickly got up and approached them. He stopped short when he saw Caitlin's condition. He rushed over to her and caressed her cheek trying to garner a response. She just looked up at him, almost through him. He turned to look at Abby with a terrified, shocked look.

"Help me get her upstairs Sam" Abby said quietly, her voice thick with tears.

Sam nodded and bent down to lift Caitlin up into his arms and carry her upstairs.


	34. Love Conquers All 34

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Boxton should be at the Hoover Building within an hour" Alberts said as he hung up his cell phone. "Capt. Moss, I can take you over there now if you'd like?"

Thomas squeezed his mother's hand and stood up. "Yes thank you." He answered hoarsely.

Alberts turned to Josh, "Mr. Lyman- would you like to…accompany us?"

Josh looked up at Alberts without answering as if he didn't hear the question.

"I don't think…" the President began. "Just call us as soon as you know anything."

"Yes sir." Alberts said, then he and Thomas made their way out of the office.

Josh watched Alberts and Thomas leave, then got up.

"Josh?" CJ queried.

"I need to be alone." Josh said in a monotone voice and made his way out of the office.

CJ got up to follow him but Leo put a restraining hand on her arm. "Let him go." He said quietly.

******************

Abby and Sam brought Caitlin to one of the upstairs bedrooms and Abby left to get her medical bag for something to give Caitlin to sleep.

Sam sat on the bed besides Caitlin and held one of her hands, while his free one continued to caresses her face and smooth her hair away. He felt helpless, not knowing what to do to help Caitlin through this. He knew she was mourning the death of her best friend, but she was also blaming herself for what happened. Abby said she had gone into shock, her mind shutting down as a protective measure. Sam just hoped she would open up again.

Sam moved to get off the bed, but Caitlin's voice stopped him. "Don't go" she whispered.

He turned back to and smiled down at her. "I'm not going anywhere" he answered.

Caitlin pulled on his hand, bringing him down next to her. Sam stretched out by her side and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Soon her breathing became more even and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Sam then allowed himself to feel his own grief and tears began to fall.

********************

"Jed?" Abby called softly from the doorway.

The President turned to his wife and knew from her expression that she had found Caitlin. He rushed over to her and walked outside the door with her.

"How is she?" he asked.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but a small sob escaped instead. Jed pulled her into his arms.

"She looked so lost Jed. She…this broke her." Abby said softly. "I've never seen her like this. Not even after the bank robbery. I'm afraid that she won't get passed this."

"Yes she will. She is too strong not too. And we'll be there to help her. She'll get through this. We all will." Jed answered holding his wife closer.


	35. Love Conquers All 35

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Charlie turned to Zoey as they stood in each other's arms in the corner of the Oval Office. He didn't want to leave her but knew that Josh needed a friend right now.

"You okay for a few minutes?" Charlie asked softly as he reached out and touched Zoey's tear streaked face.

Zoey nodded as she stepped back. "You going after Josh?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah."

Zoey squeezed his hand. "Take your time. I'm going to check on Cait."

******

Charlie finally found Josh sitting in the darkened, deserted pressroom. The Presidential aide didn't bother to flip on the lights as he made his way to the fifth row where Josh was sitting.

Charlie sat down in the seat on Josh's left. His friend's face was pale and his eyes had a vacant far away look. To Charlie this tragedy with Donna brought back dark memories of his mother's death and the assassination attempt. During the aftermath chaos of the shooting Charlie hadn't been able to locate Zoey. In those few brief seconds he had felt the worst possible fear. Charlie knew that what Josh was dealing with now had to be a hundred times worse.

"She was wearing blue."

Startled Charlie looked over at Josh not sure if he had heard right. "Josh?"

Josh swallowed hard. "Donna was wearing white the first time I saw her during the campaign. When I hired her......if I hadn't hired her she'd be safe and sound working someplace faraway now."

*****

The short ride to FBI headquarters was a blessing to Thomas. It gave him a chance to regain his composure though it was a losing battle. Memories of his childhood kept cropping up.........family vacations in the summer......Christmas's.....

Albert's soft statement snapped Thomas back to the present. "We're here, Captain Moss. Agent Williams will escort you up and I'll meet you there shortly."

"Thanks." Thomas replied as he got out of the car and started toward the underground parking garage's elevator where a black female agent was waiting.

"This way Captain Moss." Williams urged as she and Thomas stepped onto the seventh floor and turned to the right. They walked past a series of offices before stopping in front of an interrogation room

Thomas took a quick breath, then nodded to Williams to open the door. Thomas took one step through the door the stopped, staring at the man sitting at the table, shackled.

'There he is…the monster that took away my baby sister' Thomas thought, fighting the tears and anger that threatened to overwhelm him. Boxton wasn't what Thomas was expecting. Boxton was younger then he was and he didn't seem cold and heartless. In fact with his head drooped down the way it was he almost looked…remorseful. Boxton turned to look at Thomas, as if just realizing he was no longer alone.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"I'm Thomas Moss" Thomas answered, "Donna is…was my sister" he continued, a sob rising in his throat.

At the mention of Donna's name, Boxton leapt up and made a violent move towards Thomas. Instantly three guards were on him. "That bitch!" Boxton screamed, "She destroyed my life, took away my…my…" Boxton's words stopped as he broke down in tears. The guards escorted the sobbing Boxton from the room.

Thomas watched them in shock. He couldn't believe how much hatred that man had for a woman who he killed.

"Captain Moss?" Alberts voice cut through Thomas' thoughts

Thomas turned to him.

"I have some news…" Alberts said.


	36. Love Conquers All 36

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Zoey stood in the doorway to the bedroom Caitlin was in watching her sister and Sam sleep. Zoey couldn't help thinking that Caitlin could've been the one kidnapped, could've been the one killed. Zoey felt fresh tears spring to her eyes just as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She rested her head against her father's shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening." Zoey whispered.

"I know" The President said softly. "It's OK to be relieved that Caitlin is alive and safe at the same time that you are sad for Donna, Zo."

Zoey just nodded and hugged her father tight. The President held her for a few moments, the pulled her away from the door. "Let's let them get some sleep" he whispered as he quietly shut the door. He then turned to the Agents outside the door. "No one gets in that room except for myself or the First Lady, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" the Agents answered.

*****************

Charlie sat with Josh in the darkened Press Room for a while, letting Josh talk whenever he needed to. Charlie knew that Josh wouldn't hear anything he had to say so he decided to just let Josh talk.

"I don't…I don't know what to do Charlie." Josh whispered. "I don't know how I am going to get up tomorrow morning knowing she's not there…"

"You'll get up because you'll have to, because it's what Donna would've wanted."

*******************

"Is it about Boxton's charges?" Thomas asked with concern. "Is there a problem?" Just the thought of Boxton getting away with Donna's murder because of a technicality made Tom's blood boil.

Alberts shook his head. "No, but lets go down to my office."

**********

Sam awoke about an hour later and pulled Caitlin closer to him. He knew he should find Josh and help him cope. But Sam couldn't bring himself to leave Caitlin.

Sam tenderly brushed a stray hair away from Caitlin's face. This ordeal was worse than the bank robbery. Sam had been terrified but he had also known that Caitie had been in good hands with the FBI and Secret Service. But now Sam couldn't help but be thankful for the roll of the dice that fate had tossed. If Donna had been wearing her dress than Caitlin would've been the one taken and killed.


	37. Love Conquers All 37

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

C.J. stepped into the pressroom finally spotting Charlie and Josh in the fifth row. Zoey had told her that Charlie had gone to find Josh. The last place CJ had expected to find them was the pressroom.

"Charlie." CJ said as she approached them.

Josh didn't seem to know she was there.

"C.J." Charlie acknowledged quietly.

C.J. sat down next to Josh placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Josh, the First Lady has some food set up in the Roosevelt Room. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Josh didn't look at her his gaze remained fixed on the podium. "I'm not hungry, C.J."

Charlie and C.J. exchanged a concerned glance.

"The First Lady threatened to set you up on an IV if I can't get you to eat something." C.J. stated with a slight smile. "And you know she will."

Charlie stood. "Josh, it's probably a good idea to get something in...."

Josh turned to face C.J. and the press secretary was stunned to see the familiar spark was completely gone from his gaze. "Claudia Jean, I want you to call the press in."

C.J. shook her head. "Josh....."

Josh grabbed her right hand. "They took her from me, C.J. I have to give a statement so nobody will forget what happened."

C.J. squeezed his hand. "Let me talk to Leo and we'll put together..."

Josh shook his head desperately. "We don't need Leo. Just call Danny and I'm sure the rest of the pack will be here at light speed."

Charlie placed a hand on Josh's shoulder. "While C.J. calls Danny why don't we get something to eat?"

"Okay." Josh replied weakly as he stood.

****************

As Josh and Charlie made their way to get something to eat, CJ quickly tracked down Leo and let him in on Josh's request.

"He can't talk to the Press CJ" Leo said.

"We do have to make a statement. Maybe it should be Josh…"

"No" Leo said, exhausted.

"Leo, Donna was killed…"

"I understand this CJ, this is why he can't talk to the Press. He is too emotional…"

"We are all emotional. It would be inhuman not to be emotional. Donna was one of us and she was taken, killed, all because someone wanted to make a point against the First Family. What if it had been Caitlin? Would we have been able to stop the President from giving a statement?"

"That's different CJ" Leo tried

"No it's not Leo. Josh is right, people have to know what happened, this can't just be forgotten."

Leo looked at her skeptically.

"Josh can do this Leo. And I think Josh needs to do this, for him." CJ said putting a hand on Leo's arm.

Leo looked at her for one more moment then nodded. "Call the Press in. Arrange it for a half-hour from now. Talk to Josh ahead of time though. And make it clear that this is a statement. NO questions."

"OK" CJ as she walked off in search of Josh.

Leo sat down in a nearby chair and hung his head in his hands. Leo had known Josh for years, watched him grow up. Since Noah Lyman's death, Leo had taken on somewhat of a fatherly role for Josh and Leo considered him like a son. And now he felt completely helpless, not being able to take away this pain. Josh had lost so many people in his life, Leo was afraid this one would destroy him.

*****************

Sam reluctantly disentangled himself from Caitlin's arms and got off the bed. He looked down at her and closed his eyes in silent thanks one last time. Then he quietly left the room. He knew they were going to be arrangements that needed to be made, statements that needed to be prepared. He made his way downstairs to see what he could do.

Sam wanted to help as much as he could, needed to help in anyway he could. He was being torn up inside grieving for the loss of Donna, sad for the pain he knew his best friend was going through right now, thankful that Caitlin was alive and well, and combined with all of that: guilt. Guilt because he WAS so very thankful that Caitlin had been spared.

*****************

When Sam arrived downstairs he could almost feel the energy emanating. Something was up, something big.

"Toby" Sam called out wearily.

Toby turned to look at him and Sam could see the toll this day had taken on him as well.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Josh is giving a statement to the Press."

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Leo and the President approved it. CJ will be with him, but Josh is making the statement."

Sam just stared at Toby, shocked. The two men walked into the Press Room and found it completely filled. They stood towards the back and Sam immediately found Josh near the front of the room. Amid popping flash bulbs Josh slowly took the podium and took a few deep breaths before beginning.


	38. Love Conquers All 38

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

As he looked out at the sea of reporters with their tape recorders and pencils poised Josh was nearly overwhelmed. Boxton had taken his beloved Donnatella away from him. Stripped him of his heart and soul and now Josh had to talk about it. Josh wasn't sure if he could put it into words.

CJ placed a gentle hand on his left arm. "Josh..."

Josh nodded and began to speak. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice.

As you know there was supposed to be a wedding in the Rose Garden this weekend....my wedding...."Josh's voice broke forcing him to pause. "Just before the ceremony there was a kidnapping attempt against Caitlin Bartlet."

A buzz moved through the crowd of reporters, cameras flashed.

"She was knocked unconscious during the attack and suffered minor injuries. In the confusion the kidnappers took my fiancée Donna Moss instead." Josh felt the tears start to come but forced them back. "The FBI traced them to West Virginia. They demanded the release of Black Moon leader Harry Boxton in exchange for Donna who they mistakenly believed was Caitlin.

The exchange of Boxton went wrong as he grabbed Donna as a hostage forcing her back into the house." Josh paused as he realized what Donna's last moments had to have been like.

"T-The FBI pumped the house with tear gas in an effort to get Boxton to give up peacefully. Instead Boxton turned his gun on Donna taking her life." Josh gripped the podium feeling the room start to close in around him. Donna was gone.....forever....

Sam saw his friend falter and instantly took a step forward but Toby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him a minute." Toby urged. "He's okay."

Sam reluctantly moved back his blue eyes filled with worry. "He's not dealing with this, Toby."

"It won't be easy, but he will." Toby replied quietly.

"Boxton is in FBI custody awaiting trial." Josh continued as he slowly regained his composure.

****************

Thomas made his way through the halls of the White House, surprised that he was still walking straight. He was aware of all the stares as he walked towards the Press Room where he was told Josh was giving a statement to the press. But he couldn't stop. He needed to get to the Press Room. To Josh.

*****************

The President and First Lady watched Josh giving the statement from a side door, unseen by the reporters.

"When is it going to end?" The President asked in a whisper. "Caitlin was held hostage, there was an assassination attempt, and now terrorists managed to get into the White House looking for our daughter and by mistake take Donna and…kill her." He turned to look at his wife. "When Abby, when does it end? When will my family be safe? My friends? Will we ever be safe again?"

Abby wrapped her arms around her husband holding him close. "We will get through this. Josh will get through this, Caitlin will get through this, we all will. Somehow. If we don't, then they've won and we can't let that happen."

****************

"What happened here cannot and will not be tolerated" Josh continued as he stared out at the sea of cameras. "Terrorism within and among our own citizens is more of a threat to this nation than any outside force has ever been. My fiancee paid the ultimate price" Josh paused as his voice wavered "now it is time to make sure that this does not happen again. That what happened here is not forgotten, that Donna is not…" Josh's voice trailed off as he stared towards the back of the room. Thomas had just walked up to the open doorway and by his side…

Josh shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. The lights from the cameras were blinding and were affecting his sight. He opened his eyes again after a few moments and looked again.

A rumbling started among the press at a loss for the stoppage in Josh's statement. Danny turned to the back of the room to see what had caught Josh's attention. Danny gasped and dropped his pen. The other members of the press corp followed Danny's gaze and soon the room exploded in flashes of bright lights as all the cameras went off.

"What the…" Leo began.

"Oh!" CJ gasped as she and Leo turned to the back of the room.

"Oh my God." Sam said grabbing onto Toby's shoulder to turn him around.

And at the podium Josh continued to stare, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Donnatella" he whispered.


	39. Love Conquers All 39

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Thomas placed a protective arm around Donna's shoulders as the flashbulbs intensified. He had wanted Donna's reunion to be in private but his sister being his sister wanted to see Josh immediately which is how they ended up here surrounded by the top reporters of the White House press core.

Donna stared at Josh not being able to make her feet move. This was the first time she had seen him since the non-wedding.....seeing him again had been the only thing keeping her sane. Now that the moment was here why couldn't she move?

Josh wanted to believe so much that Donna was standing there, alive and well. But the only way that would happen would be if he touched her. That thought spurred Josh into action and he stepped from behind the podium and started toward her. Sam quickly intercepted Josh and steered him back toward the side entrance where the President and First Lady were watching.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Josh demanded angrily as he tried to step around his friend.

"Do you want this to be seen by the whole world?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Josh glared at him. "I don't give a damn about the press, Sam. Donna needs me, now, that's all that matters."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Donna's exactly who I'm thinking of right now. She's been through hell, Josh, the last thing she needs is to be interrogated by a room full of hungry reporters. I'm trying to get you both someplace where you can heal."

Josh met Donna's gaze over Sam's shoulder and reluctantly nodded. "Get her out of here, Samuel, fast."

Sam nodded and moved quickly back to Donna and Tom as Josh turned and walked out of the room.

Sam gently touched Donna's shoulder as her blue eyes looked at him quizzically.

"Sam?" Donna asked anxiously wondering why Josh hadn't approached her.

"He's okay, Donna." Sam assured her as he glanced at her brother. "We just need to get you both somewhere more private."

The reporters protested loudly as Sam, Donna and Tom quickly left the room without a word.

Sam maneuvered Donna away from the press and towards the Roosevelt Room where he had told Josh to go.

When they reached the room, Sam turned to Donna giving her an encouraging smile. He then turned and left her to be alone with Josh. Sam quickly made his way through the halls of the White House heading for the residence.

He bounded up the stairs. He needed to tell Caitlin the news. Donna was alive. He hoped this news would bring Caitlin out of the state Donna's "death" had put her in.

He approached the door where Caitlin was sleeping and felt his heart start beating faster when he saw that her detail was no longer outside.

He rushed through the door to the bedroom to find it empty.


	40. Love Conquers All 40

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Josh paced the Roosevelt Room like a caged animal. 'Donna was alive. His Donnatella was alive and she was safe and she was….here.' Josh's thoughts trailed off as the door to the room opened and Donna hesitantly walked through.

Donna and Josh stared at each other for a moment, for some reason unable to move.

"Donnatella" Josh whispered.

That one word spurred Donna into action. She ran and threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Josh" she sobbed against his neck.

Josh held her tight, his own tears stinging his eyes. "I'd thought I'd lost you. And then there was nothing left." He said hoarsely.

"You were the only thing that got me through. I had to come back…to you." She said.

Josh pulled away slightly, to cup Donna's face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks and her hair, still unable to believe that she was there. "I love you so much." He said his voice thick with his tears. He then leaned down and kissed her softly, gently. "Do you…do you need anything. Can I do anything?" He asked breaking the kiss, he wanted to make sure she was really OK.

Donna nodded her head. "You can marry me."

Josh tenderly brushed away her tears. "We will, luv, soon I promise."

"No, Josh, it has to be today." Donna replied through sniffles. "I don't care if it's in the Rose Garden or not. I just don't want to waste another precious second."

Josh tenderly caressed her left cheek. "I'd marry you in a second, Donnatella, you know that. But you've been through an ordeal....maybe we should wait a day or so you can rest."

"That's the first logical thing I've heard you say,Lyman." Thomas replied from the doorway.

"Tom." Donna whispered as she turned to face him taken aback by the anger in her brother's gaze.

********

Sam nodded to the agents in Caitlin' s Secret Service detail as he arrived at her apartment. He was about to use his key when the knob turned easily at his touch.

Sam stepped into the familiar apartment and instantly heard Caitlin's heart wrenching sobs. It didn't take Sam long to find Caitlin sitting against the right wall of Donna's old room. Since Josh's apartment was smaller they hadn't been able to combine all of their stuff so Caitlin had let Donna store the rest in her old room until after the wedding.

Sam dropped to his knees next to Caitlin and tenderly pulled her into his arms.

"Caitie." Sam whispered. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

"Tom, what…" Donna began.

Thomas stalked into the room and over to Josh and Donna. He put his arm around Donna's shoulders and glared at Josh.

"You won't be getting married today. And if I have anything to say about it, you won't be getting married at all." Thomas said vehemently.

  


	41. Love Conquers All 41

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

"Caitlin" Sam said softly. "Donna…Donna's alive."

Caitlin sat with her head against his chest. She blinked several times, not believing what he said. "What?" she whispered.

Sam placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Donna's alive. I saw her she is at the White House right now as we speak."

"Ho…how?" Caitlin asked, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…you know I don't know. We were all so excited that I don't think anyone asked. Thomas probably knows because he brought her back."

"So she's…she's really alive?" Caitlin asked afraid to hope.

"Yes" Sam said smiling. He got up and pulled Caitlin with him. "Come on, let's go. I know she'll want to see you."

Sam started towards the door but Caitlin stopped. "No" she said.

"What? Caitlin she's at the White House, she's unhurt and safe…"

"She almost died, Sam all because they thought she was me." Caitlin said softly.

"But she didn't"

"It doesn't matter" Caitlin cried. "I am like a plague. People are killed and kidnapped because of me. I'm poison."

"No." Sam said walking towards her.

Caitlin pulled back. "Yes, Tommy and Donna, what if…"

"What if what?"

"What if next time its you?" Caitlin whispered.

"It won't be." He said strongly.

"You don't know that. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you because of me." She whispered.

Sam stared at her for a moment trying to figure out the right words to make her pain go away. "We can't predict what will happen Caitie, there is nothing we can do…"

"Yes there is." Caitlin said vehemently, tears streaming down her face. "I can stay away from you."

end Part 41- TBC


	42. Love Conquers All 42

Thanks guys for the fantastic feedback...it's much appreciated.:)

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Donna stepped away from her brother amazed by his dark mood. He'd been nothing but supportive and comforting at the hospital and on the way back to the White House. He never once showed any hostility toward Josh.

Donna placed a hand on her older brother's shoulder. "Tom... Josh and I are..."

Thomas shook his head. "Don't you see, Donna, we nearly lost you. You've worked in a high profile place for so long you don't see the dangers any more. If you marry Lyman you'll always be connected to that life and maybe it's selfish but I can't lose you again."

Josh took a step forward. "I'd never let anything happen to Donna."

Tom glared at him. "You did such a great job before, Lyman, what makes you think you'll protect her better tomorrow or next year?"

***********

Sam reached for Caitlin but she pulled back not allowing him to touch her. "Caitie...."

"Sam, please....."Caitlin replied as she stepped away tears streaming down her face. The thought of losing Sam in some violent way tore at her soul. "You mean far too much to me. I can't risk you not having a future because of me.....because of who my family is...."

Sam gently took her hand and folded her into his arms holding her tight. "That's my risk to take, Caitie and I'll gladly take it. I can't picture my future without you in it. Don't push me away."

***********

"Thomas!" Donna exclaimed. "What happened wasn't Josh's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except for the people who broke into this building looking for Caitlin!"

"Don't you get it Donna! You live with the First Daughter, you want to marry the Deputy Chief of Staff! You are in danger!" Thomas cried.

"I can't help that I love these people and I refuse to live my life afraid." Donna said softly putting her hand on her brother's arm.

"Donna, I don't….I just…I was so scared." Tom said choking back a sob.

"I know, I know" Donna said wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. "So was I, but I'm home now. I'm safe. And I will be. Josh needs me. He would never be able to tie his own ties without me." Donna said joking, then turned to smile at Josh. Her smile disappeared when she looked at Josh. His face was pale and his eyes looked forlorn, almost dead.

"Josh…" Donna began.

"He's right." Josh said quietly, looking at her with such intense sadness. "He's right."


	43. Love Conquers All 43

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 43

Caitlin closed her eyes feelings Sam's strong arms around her. It would be so easy to stay within them forever. But suddenly her mind's eye was filled with images: Tommy laying on the floor of the bank, Donna having a rifle held to her face, and then Sam… covered in blood…dead.

Suddenly Caitlin gasped and pushed herself away from Sam "No" she sobbed. "No, I can't. You need to go. You need to stay away."

"I won't Caitlin. I can't…" Sam said his own voice thick with tears.

"You have to! Why can't you understand?!?!" she said hysterically.

"I understand that I'm in love with you. That you are the best thing in my life, that I don't want to live a future without you!" Sam cried desperate.

"Don't say that! Don't…don't…" she said putting her hands over her eyes shaking her head.

Sam grabbed Caitlin by the upper arms and pulled her to him, shaking her gently yet forcefully until she looked at him. "What are you going to do Caitlin? Spend your life in hiding? Become a hermit?"

"If it means the pain will stop, if it means you'll be safe…"

"You can't guarantee that! No one can. All we can do is love and feel and live each day…" Sam said.

"I can make it more probable by staying away…" Caitlin tried, childlike.

"No!" Sam shouted shaking her again.

"Yes! YES!" she said pushing him away.

Sam looked at her, feeling his heart breaking seeing the turmoil she was going through and putting him through. "It's been a long day…" he said softly. "And you are emotional, and…" he stopped taking a deep breath. "Things will be different in the light of day. I'll leave you alone, but I'm not going far." Sam finished then turned and left Donna's room closing the door softly behind him.

Caitlin sank to the floor, her body shaking as she sobbed. After what seemed an eternity of wracking sobs Caitlin fell asleep on the floor. She awoke a little later and went to get a drink of water. She stopped as she walked out of Donna's room and realized that Sam had kept his word, he didn't go far. Caitlin found him on her couch, asleep.


	44. Love Conquers All 44

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

After talking with her parents for a half-hour or so Donna went in search of Josh. She didn't like at all how things had ended during their conversation with Tom.

It was just after midnight and Donna was exhausted. She could feel the pain killers the doctor had given her for her broken arm starting to kick in. But Donna pushed the weariness back......she had to talk to Josh. She didn't want either of them going to bed without sorting this out. Not after what had happened....life was far too short.

Donna was about to call Sam and see if he knew where Josh was when she decided to search the Residence one last time. As she rounded a corner Donna spotted light coming from one of the guest bedrooms. Knocking lightly on the door Donna pushed it open slowly and found Josh staring out the window his back to her.

Josh turned slightly at the sound of footfalls half expecting to see the First Lady who'd been hovering most of the night. Seeing Donna framed in the doorway it took his mind a full minute to realize she wasn't a ghost or a hallucination.... she was really back with him.

"Josh." Donna began as she approached her fiancée. She couldn't stand to see the pain and sadness in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier with Thomas... he's always been over protective of me."

Josh turned his attention back to the window. "He was right, Donnatella."

Donna blinked in surprise. Josh had said it so softly for a second Donna wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. Josh couldn't' be saying what she thought he was saying...not after everything they had been through over the years. They deserved to be happy why couldn't Josh see that? She didn't blame him for what happened why did he blame himself?

"Josh...."Donna replied quietly as she closed the space between them resting her good hand on his left arm forcing him to look at her. "What happened couldn't have been prevented."

Josh shook his head forcefully. It was killing him to push her away.....especially after he had a taste of what life without her was like.....but more than anything he wanted her safe and happy even if that was without him. "Donnatella....."

Donna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't call me that if you're going to turn me away." She knew she was being irrational about the name thing but it'd been a bad week. "Are you going to let them win by tossing everything away that we've fought so hard for?"

Josh heard Donna's voice crack and saw the tears in her eyes. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. "Donna, I love you more than anything but I can't bear to have anything happen to you. If letting you go will keep you safe then I'm willing...."

"I'm not willing, Josh." Donna replied angrily as she turned back toward the door. "I knew the risks when I started working for you. They've become part of my life. But I wouldn't trade my relationship with you or my friendship with Caitlin for anything. I'm sorry if you can't get past what's happened."

Before Josh could think of a reply Donna opened the door and quickly left the room.


	45. Love Conquers All 45

Title: Love Conquers All

Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano

Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. except for Caitlin Bartlet, who belongs to Amanda, and Thomas Moss,who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Caitlin gently covered Sam with a blanket, careful not to wake him up. She saw how tense his face was and realized that although he had found sleep it wasn't a peaceful one. Caitlin knew she was the reason for his pain but she felt she had no choice. 'You need to be safe Sam.' She thought. 'And you aren't safe with me. I need to know that you have a future, even if that future doesn't include me.'

She softly caressed his face hoping to ease the tension, but not wake him up. She just wanted to watch him for a while, before morning came and she had to force him to leave.

Caitlin quietly got up and walked into her room, lying on the bed. She must have dozed off for the next thing she knew was a small knock on her door before it slowly opened and she heard her name.

"Cait…"

Caitlin sat up quickly, feeling tears spring to her eyes again. "Donna" she whispered. Caitlin quickly got out of bed and ran over to Donna embracing her tightly. "Thank God you're OK."

"Caitlin…" Donna said softly and Caitlin felt her shoulders begin to shake.

"Shh, shh" Caitlin said holding Donna tight. "It's OK. You're safe now."

Donna cried for a few minutes and Caitlin just held her, trying to reassure her. Caitlin felt her own tears burn her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Donna. I'm sorry that you had to go through this because of me." Caitlin said on a sob.

Suddenly Donna pushed away from her. "Not you too" Donna said miserably. "This wasn't your fault! And this wasn't Josh's fault!" Donna stalked away from her, pacing the room.

"They were after me Donna. And they got you instead." Caitlin said softly.

"Did you point to me and say 'take her'? No you didn't! This isn't your fault! It's not your fault!" Donna cried then sank down unto Caitlin's bed.

Caitlin slowly sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"I…I don't remember much actually, if you can believe that. I remember waking up in a cabin and then being moved. But so much is a blur…" Donna trailed off.

Caitlin took Donna's hand. "I know. Do you know how…I mean, they told us you were dead…"

"Harry Boxton, he…" Donna's voice broke slightly and Caitlin squeezed her hand tighter. "He was spouting out how he wouldn't go back to prison, and he had this look in his eyes, this wild look…um…tear gas was thrown into the cabin and Harry had a rifle raised at me and I tried to break away but Jake grabbed me back. I was so scared and I just pushed against him with all my might and collided with Alice and then the shot went off and both Alice and I went down. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't shot. But Alice…Alice was dead." Donna ended on a whisper.

"He killed his own wife" Caitlin whispered, more to herself than to Donna.

"I don't…I don't really know what happened next. I remember waking up in the hospital and they were calling me Alice. They had gotten us confused and I said no my name is Donna and then Tom came to the hospital and brought me back to the White House and there was Josh…" Donna let out a sob as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. "And I thought everything was finally OK but…"

"But what?" Caitlin prompted gently.

"Josh, he…he said that we weren't going to get married."

"What?" Caitlin exclaimed softly.

"He blames himself for what happened. He feels that I need to stay away from him to be safe." Donna said with a bitter tone.

"That's ridiculous!" Caitlin said.

Donna looked at her. "That's what I told him but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well I'll make him listen" Caitlin said getting up.

Donna grabbed her hand pulling her back down. "No, no. Tomorrow is soon enough. Don't go."

Caitlin looked at her. "OK." She said wrapping her arm around Donna's shoulders. "It'll get easier Donna. I know it doesn't seem like that now but I promise you it will."

"I keep seeing their faces and hearing their voices…" Donna said softly.

"You'll always remember Donna. I won't lie to you. But the memories will stop being scary. You just need to give yourself time."

Donna just nodded.

"You're room is a mess. Why don't you lie down in here and get some sleep." Caitlin said getting up and pulling down the covers on her bed.

Donna got up but stopped turning to Caitlin. "Caitlin, why is Sam sleeping on the couch?"

Caitlin stopped and turned away from Donna, not able to look at her. "He…um he fell asleep out there."

Donna grabbed her hand and forced Caitlin to face her. "Caitlin…tell me. Why?" she said forcefully.

Caitlin swallowed back fresh tears and whispered softly, "I pulled a Josh".

"What…oh no! You broke up with him?"

Caitlin merely nodded.

"What is with the two of you! I can't believe that you and Josh really aren't brother and sister. You two have the same exact stupidity!" Donna said with a small amount of disgust.

"There is a big difference Donna. Josh is wrong. I'm not."

"Caitlin…"

"I am the cause of all of this. You weren't in danger because of Josh. You were in danger because of me. You and Sam will always be in danger if you are associated with me."

"So you just push him away." Donna paused for a moment. "What about me? Do you plan on pushing me away too?"

"Please Donna…"

"You do. You plan on pushing me and Sam away. Well then you'll have to push Josh away too, and CJ, Toby, Leo, who will be left Caitlin? Who won't you push away!" she shouted.

"I don't know! I just…I can't let you get hurt!"

"You can't predict or prevent these things. You are hurting me NOW. Just like Josh is destroying me. And I guarantee you that you are killing that man asleep on our couch right now! You have NO RIGHT to control my life or Sam's. I am in control of my life and if I want you and Josh in it, then you are going to be in it. You don't have a choice, I'll handcuff you to me if necessary." Donna cried.

"I thought Josh was the one who liked the handcuffs." Caitlin said softly. Both women stood staring at each other for a moment. Then suddenly they burst into laughter, mixed with tears.

Donna wrapped her arms around Caitlin holding her tight. "Please don't do this Caitlin. Don't do it to me, or Sam, or to yourself. I couldn't stand that. And I'm going to need you. I need you to help me through this. You're the only one who can."

Caitlin closed her eyes and squeezed Donna tighter. "I…I'll be here for you. I promise."


	46. Love Conquers All 46

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended. 

"Everything okay in here?" Sam asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Fine." Caitlin replied as she stood and went to the closet to get a spare blanket for Donna.

Neither Donna nor Sam missed the fact that Caitlin couldn't meet his gaze.

Sam glanced at Donna's tear strained face and quickly crossed over to her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Donna, but why are you here and not with Josh?"

Donna squeezed Sam's hand as he sat down next to her. "Josh... needed some time."

Sam blinked in surprise. "He needed some time? Donna, you didn't see him when we thought you were... when we thought you were gone. Josh would've done anything to bring you back home and now he needs some time?"

Caitlin shook her head as she approached him. "Sam....don't press."

Sam glanced from one woman to the other and back again. "Okay." He replied as he stood. "I'll be in the living room if either of you need anything."

********

Josiah Bartlet knew Abby would kill him if she knew exactly what type of food he was getting from the kitchen for a midnight snack. But after what his family had been through the last couple days he needed junk food.

As he passed the living room Jed was surprised to see a light on. The President peeked into the room expecting to see Zoey or his wife he was surprised to see Josh.

"Josh." Bartlet began as he stepped into the room. "It's nearly one... are you okay?"

Josh turned to meet his boss's questioning gaze and stepped away from the window. "I'm sorry, Sir. I should probably go home."

Bartlet didn't like the shell-shocked expression on the younger man's face. "You can stay as long as you need, Josh. But I thought you'd prefer Donna's company to ours right now."

Josh swallowed hard at the mention of Donna's name and sank heavily down onto the sofa. "Donna's gone."

Jed sat down in a chair across from his deputy chief of staff. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"We had a fight." Josh replied shakily. "I thought it'd be best for her... if I let her go. I thought I'd be able to let her go."

The President put a supportive hand on Josh's shoulder. "This isn't your fault Josh. What happened, you couldn't have known and you couldn't have prevented it. I know that's hard to accept. After the bank robbery, I had a hard time convincing myself that I wasn't to blame. What helped me though was being there for her."

"Sir, Caitlin's your daughter. Nothing is going to change that. But Donna... Donna doesn't have to have a connection to me." Josh said studying his hands. "I have to let her go." He finished, determined.

"Josh," the President began but stopped when Josh stood up.

"Thank you sir. I think I'll head home now." Josh said, the turned and walked out the door.


	47. Love Conquers All 47

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended. 

Part 47

When Donna awoke the next morning she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. It hadn't been a peaceful sleep, but one filled with images of cabins, guns, blood...Josh. She ached for Josh last night and was so angry at him for not being there for her. Donna stretched, then slowly got out of bed and made her way out of Caitlin's room into the living room.

Sam was straightening up the couch, grimacing the entire time. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"I take it Caitlin didn't have some revelation in the middle of the night." Donna said softly looking around, not knowing where exactly Caitlin was.

"No" Sam replied tensely, sitting down. "She's in the shower." He replied to her unspoken question.

"I can't believe the two of them." Donna said flopping into the seat next to him.

"Two?" Sam asked looking at her. "Two of who?"

"Josh and Caitlin." Donna answered. At Sam's confused look Caitlin continued. "Josh didn't need time last night. He blames himself for what happened and he...he said that it would be best if we..." Donna trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes.

Sam leaned back against the couch. Then he rubbed Donna's back, comfortingly.

"I need him Sam." Donna said softly.

Sam pulled Donna into his arms. "What are we going to do with them?" He asked. "They are so much alike. I mean after the robbery, Josh was the one that got through to Caitlin..." Sam stopped when Donna pushed herself up and looked at him. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's it. We can't get through to them, but they can get through to each other."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Last night when I told Caitlin about Josh wanting to break up, she was hell bent on going over there to knock some sense into him, even though she had done the same thing to you. Josh blames himself but not Caitlin. Caitlin blames herself but not Josh. We get them together on a mission to convince the other that they are not to blame, then they will convince themselves that they are not to blame." Donna said, her mind running a mile a minute.

Sam stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure I understood all that."

"Let me make it simpler: they're both weird." Donna said.

"True, but what does that say about us?" Sam asked with an amused smirk.

"We're fools for love." Donna said with a smile. She leaned in close to Sam, "Here's what we're going to do." 


	48. Love Conquers All 48

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 48

Josh sat at his desk staring unseeingly at his computer screen. There wasn't really any work for him to do since he had been scheduled off for a week so he and Donna could go on their honeymoon. Josh winced at the last thought and slumped back in his chair.

He glanced again at the document that was half typed on his computer screen....his resignation letter.

It was more of a formality actually. The Bartlet administration was over in a few months and everybody would be looking for work again. Part of Josh didn't want to leave....wanted to see the presidency through to the end but the other part didn't want to cause Donna any more pain. The separation between them would be tough but it'd be easier if they didn't have to work together every day. 

Josh reached for the keyboard again just as Sam entered his office without knocking.

"Most people knock." Josh admonished half heartedly not looking up from the computer screen.

"That would count if you were actually doing work instead of hiding from Donna." Sam countered as he slumped into the chair opposite Josh.

At his friend's tone Josh glanced up. "You look like hell, Sam."

"You don't look that much better." Sam replied as he sat up and ran a weary hand over his face.

Josh leaned forward. "I have cause....my life's in shambles. What's your excuse?"

Sam looked past Josh to the window and saw that it had started to rain, fitting. "Caitie left me." He replied hoarsely this part of Donna's plan would be easy to play.

"What?" Josh exclaimed as he shot out of his chair. After all that Sam and Caitlin had been through to get to this point Josh couldn't believe that Cait would push Sam away.

Sam nodded miserably. "She blames herself for what happened to Donna. S-she thinks I'll get hurt if I stay with her. I couldn't convince her that I don't care about the risk......"

Josh leaned against the desk. "She'll come around, Sam. You two belong together, Cait knows that."

"She's been through too much, Josh." Sam replied softly. "Maybe this time it is over."

Josh shook his head fiercely as he walked around his desk. "I lost Donna to this mess, Sam I won't let you lose Caitlin. We'll figure something out."


	49. Love Conquers All 49

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

  


Caitlin finished getting dressed and came out into the living room to find Sam gone and Donna sitting on the couch, her legs curled beneath her. Caitlin walked over and sat down beside Donna, resisting the urge to ask where Sam was. If she was going to protect him, cut him out of her life then she had to do it completely, no matter how badly it hurt.

Caitlin reached over and took Donna's hand. "Did you sleep OK?" she asked softly.

Donna shook her head. "I wish Josh had been here." She said softly putting on   
her saddest voice, which wasn't hard.

"Donna maybe you should call him, talk to him, in the light of day..." Caitlin said.

"I've tried." Donna said on a sob. "He won't listen to me."

Caitlin paused for a moment, then determinedly stood up. "Yeah well he's going to listen to me." Caitlin said as she stalked towards the door.

Donna watched Caitlin leave then quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello" the male voice answered.

"The koala bear departs at sunrise." Donna said.

She heard a deep, exasperated breath. "Donna..."

"Sam!" Donna said imploringly.

"OK OK, the mongoose sits in nesting...what does that mean anyway?"

"It doesn't mean anything it's a code, Sam."

"Why are we having codes again?" Sam asked, smiling happy to hear the normalcy in Donna's voice.

"Because we are on a mission. How did it go?" she asked softly.

"Josh is determined to make Caitlin snap out of it." Sam said his voice hopeful.

Donna gave a soft chuckle. "They really are scary sometimes how similar they are."

"I know. Are you OK? Do you want me to come over?" Sam asked.

"Actually I'm on my way to see my parents. But thanks." Donna said softly.

"Anytime" Sam answered. "Keep your fingers crossed Don."

"You too" Donna said hanging up.


	50. Love Conquers All 50

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 50

Caitlin reached for the knob of Josh's office door just as it was yanked open. Caitlin and Josh stood staring at each other for a moment.

"Are you out of your mind!" They exclaimed together.

"Me!" the said together again.

The stopped and watched each other for a moment. Josh stepped aside and Caitlin walked into his office, sitting down in front of his desk. Josh sat on his desk in front of her. For a moment neither knew where to begin. Finally Caitlin leaned forward and took Josh's hand.

"She needs you Josh." Caitlin said softly.

"Caitlin..."

"Listen to me Josh. When I got out of that bank I needed everyone I loved- especially Sam. I knew he sat by my bed for those three days. I felt him, and even though we had a lot to work out, knowing he was there made me feel safe. Donna needs that right now- she needs you." Caitlin said emotionally.

"Cait, I want more than anything to just hold her and not let go, but this happened because of her connection to me..."

"No!" Caitlin interrupted vehemently. "Josh, they were after me..."

"But she never would have known you or been here if she hadn't come work for me..."

"But that doesn't matter she could have worked for you and still been safe, it was because she was my best friend that this happened..."

"This wasn't your fault Caitlin." Josh said frustrated. He watched her closely for a moment. "How is she?" Josh asked, unable to wait any longer.

"She's alive. She's putting on a brave face but I know underneath she is really hurting, grieving no matter what she says. I...I didn't heal as quickly as everyone thought I did. I had nightmares for months, I cried for no reason, I..." Caitlin paused looking down. "I know that Donna is going to need help...from everyone...from you." She finished looking back up at him.

"I'm scared Caitlin." Josh said softly. "I can't let anything happen to her."

Caitlin stood up and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck holding him tight. "You can't predict what will happen. All you can do is live and love and..." Caitlin trailed off, remembering Sam's words to her. "Will you talk to her? Love her like she needs you to right now?" Caitlin asked softly.

Josh squeezed Caitlin tighter and nodded his head.

"Good" Caitlin said with a smile pulling away. "Let's go." She said heading towards the door.

Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Not so fast, Dr. Freud. Sam?"

Caitlin looked down, unable to meet Josh's eyes. Josh gently grasped her chin forcing her to look up at him. "If I am going to make a try at it with Donna, then you and Sam..."

"No" Caitlin said shaking her head. "That's different."

"How do you figure that?" Josh asked.

"Because what happened, DID happen because of me." Caitlin said.

"First, NO IT DIDN'T! Second, Sam will face anything, ANYTHING life has to throw at him as long as he's with you." Josh said, finishing on a whisper.

"I just...I keep seeing him, hurt...I couldn't take it if anything happened to him. I would break Josh, thinking Donna was gone nearly destroyed me, Sam dying would destroy me." Caitlin said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know, but dammit Cait, he could die today, tomorrow, for reasons beyond your control and having nothing to do with you. But can you honestly tell me that you can walk away from him. Knowing that he is alive and here, can you stay away?" Josh asked, grasping her shoulders.

"I could try." She whispered.

"Then you will kill him. Not physically, but emotionally" Josh said softly.

Caitlin closed her eyes. "I love him so much." She said.

"I know." Josh answered pulling her into an embrace. "Come on, you and I will get through this together. We will love the people we love, and help each other through any doubts or guilt we may have. Hey maybe Stanley could even start giving us joint sessions?"

Caitlin laughed, "Deal." She said.

Josh pulled back and kissed Caitlin on the forehead.

"Let's get out of here." Caitlin said.

"Yeah" Josh answered.


	51. Love Conquers All 51

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Donna said hello to the secret service agents as she entered the Residence. After a few minutes she found the adjoining guest bedrooms where her family had been staying. Donna had seen them briefly the night before just long enough to assure her parents that she was all right. Afterwards she had gotten into the argument with Josh due to her brother's overprotective streak.

At Donna's knock the door opened and Ed Moss immediately folded his daughter into a hug. As the stepped into the room a teary eyed Julie Moss hugged her daughter fiercely careful not to injure Donna's broken arm any further. Tom stayed toward the back of the room not wanting to cause tension.

"You have no idea how glad we are that you're home, safe." Donna's Mom stated as she stepped away from her daughter.

Not trusting her voice yet Donna gave her mother a quick hug before moving toward the center of the room.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ed asked as he slipped an arm around his wife's waist watching his daughter with concern.

Donna nodded. "I'm okay, grabbed something on the way here."

"You left last night?" Tom asked speaking for the first time since his sister had entered the room.

Donna glared at him slightly. "You know why I left."

Tom winced slightly at the anger in Donna's gaze. "I thought you understood."

"I do." Donna replied with a nod. "I tried to talk to Josh later but he pushed me away."

"He's been through a great deal, honey." Julie said softly not being able to forget Josh's pain etched face as they waited to hear from the kidnappers. "Give him some time he'll come around. Josh loves you."

"I hope so." Donna replied as she sat down in one of the chairs hoping that she and Sam could pull their plan off.

Tom slowly walked over to Donna and knelt beside her. "I'm so sorry Donnakins. I was just so afraid..." Tom swallowed back a sob.

Donna reached over and caressed Tom's cheek. "I know. It's OK- Josh didn't need any help being stupid and stubborn."

"No, as Donna can attest to, I am completely capable of achieving that all on my own."

Donna gasped and turned towards the doorway where Josh stood watching her, tears brimming his eyes.


	52. Love Conquers All 52

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano (who both had questions answered by Brad las night!!!!)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Part 52

Sam was startled awake by the sound of a loud bang. He had returned from Josh's office and collapsed onto his bed, holding the pillow that Caitlin usually slept on tight against him. Now he bolted upright, continuing to hear soft noises coming from outside his bedroom.

Sam cautiously made his way out of his bedroom, grabbing his softball bat from the closet on the way out. He silently walked towards the dining room, on guard for the culprit who broke into his apartment. He heard movement coming from his kitchen and proceeded that way, a voice in the back of his head telling him he should call the police, but the other part of him, the part looking for a fight pressed on, bringing the bat up into swinging position. He stood just before the swinging door that led to his kitchen preparing to enter when it suddenly opened towards him.

Sam let out his best intimidating yell and prepared to swing when he heard a familiar, feminine yelp.

"AH!" Caitlin screamed as she dropped to the floor, dropping the tray of blueberry pancakes she had made.

Sam froze, bat held above his head, shocked. "Caitlin..." Sam began but before he could finish his front door was forced open as Caitlin's Secret Service detail rushed into the apartment. Within seconds the bat had been ripped from Sam's hands, and Sam was shoved against the wall.

Caitlin quickly got up off the floor and grabbed onto the agent holding Sam in a death grip. "No, no." she said. "He wasn't trying to hurt me. At least I don't think he was." Caitlin said, her voice containing a minute trace of doubt.

"Caitie!" came Sam's muffled, yet shocked voice from against the wall.

"What exactly were you doing Mr. Seaborn?" Michelle Reynolds, Caitlin's other   
agent asked.

"I...I heard noises, I thought someone had broken in, I didn't realize it was Caitlin." Sam said, his voice still muffled.

"I...I wanted to surprise him. I didn't wake him up." Caitlin explained to her agents.

Her agents gave her one last look to make sure she was OK, then slowly released Sam.

Sam moved away from the wall and ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain some composure.

"Sorry about that Mr. Seaborn." Reynolds said. "You understand that after all that has happened..."

"It's OK, I'm glad that you aren't taking any chances with her life." Sam said softly, never taking his eyes off of Caitlin.

"We'll be outside." Reynolds said with a smile as she and the other agent made their way outside.

Caitlin and Sam remained in their positions, watching each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"I...I made blueberry pancakes." Caitlin said softly.

"My favorite" Sam replied, just as soft.

"I know" Caitlin answered. "Are you...OK? They tend to be rough when they think I am in danger."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck "I've noticed. Caitlin what..."

"Did I ever tell you that I have a twin?" Caitlin interrupted him.

"No..." Sam said slowly.

"Well I do. Only she only shows herself once in a while. Just long enough to do something stupid and then blame it on me."

"Really?" Sam said, trying to hide a smile taking a small step towards Caitlin.

"Yep, in fact I bet you thought that was me last night saying all those things about wanting you to stay away from me and how I didn't want us to be together." Caitlin said, her voice thick with tears.

"That wasn't you?" Sam asked, taking another small step closer to her.

Caitlin shook her head. "No" she whispered.

"Well that clears a lot up." Sam said with a smile.

Caitlin looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "Forgive me" she said on a sob.

Sam felt tears rising in his throat. "I don't know Caitie."

Caitlin closed her eyes, trying to stop any more tears, feeling her heart tearing.

"Got any more pancakes?" Sam asked.

Caitlin quickly opened her eyes to see Sam smiling at her. She let out a relieved laugh. "I can make some more." She said.

"OK" Sam said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. "One more thing"

"Yeah?" Caitlin asked.

"Tell me you love me and that you are not going to leave me." Sam said hoarsely.

Caitlin reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you Sam Seaborn. And I am yours for as long as you are willing to put up with me."

Sam smiled down at her, then pulled her up to him in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Sam bent down and picked Caitlin up into his arms.

"Sam? What about the pancakes?" Caitlin asked, breathless.

"Later" Sam said walking towards his bedroom. "I need to work up an appetite first."


	53. Love Conquers All 53

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al   
except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs   
to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Julie Moss touched her husband's arm before glancing at her son. "Let's leave   
them alone for a few minutes."

Josh stepped aside after flashing the Moss's a brief smile.

Tom lingered for a moment after his parents left. "Donna, are you...."

Donna's gaze locked with Josh's. "I'll be fine, Tom."She replied quietly.

Tom hesitated for a moment longer before finally leaving the room and closing   
the door behind him.

"Remind me to sit away from him at Moss family dinners."Josh stated with a   
small smile trying to shake the awkward silence that had fallen.

A smile tugged at Donna's mouth. "Tom'll come around."She replied as she sat   
down on the small sofa. "You should've seen what he did to one of my high   
school boyfriends."

"I can imagine."Josh commented dryly as he sat down next to her.

Silence overcame them again and Josh took the opportunity to try to plan what   
he was going to say. On his way here he had tried to come up with at least a   
few sentences that made sense but the one thing he kept coming back to was   
that he wanted Donna safe and happy.

"Donna."Josh began quietly as he turned to face her hesitantly taking Donna's   
hand in his. "I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away.....all I was   
trying to do was keep you safe."

"Josh...."

Josh gently placed a finger against her lips. "Please, let me finish.   
Donnatella, I always thought it was crazy when people said half of them died   
when they lost a spouse. Now I know it's true but a hundred times worse."He   
swallowed hard and continued ignoring the painful memories that surfaced.   
"When they told me you were dead....I died. I couldn't think of a reason to   
wake up the next morning.

When Tom started saying that he didn't trust me to make you happy or to keep   
you safe it just brought everything to the surface. No matter what happiness   
it cost us I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again."

Donna reached out and gently touched Josh's left cheek her eyes brimming with   
tears. "Josh, when they took me......all that kept me going was knowing that   
you were looking for me. That no matter what it took you wouldn't let   
anything happen to me.

I've never felt safer than I do when I'm in your arms, Joshua. I love you,   
please don't let them take our future away from us before it had a chance to   
begin."

Josh felt his own eyes moisten as he stood pulling her with him. After   
everything she still wanted to marry him....how had he gotten so lucky? "I   
love you, Donnatella, more than life."He replied in a voice thick with tears.

Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The tears ran freely   
down her face now but she didn't care. "So, Joshua, can we try this wedding   
thing again?"

Josh returned her smile as he leaned toward her. "Any time, Donnatella,   
anytime."

*********  
end of part 53 TBC


	54. Epilogue

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 1

Epilogue

Josh Lyman looked down at his watch as he stood at the altar that had been constructed in the White House Rose Garden.

He felt a strong hand press against his shoulder and he looked towards his best man, Sam Seaborn.

"Everything's ok, Josh" Sam whispered.

"I know...it's just..." Josh trailed off. It had been three months since Donna had been held hostage, three months of healing and loving. Now here he was again waiting at the altar for Donna, and again she was late. He had been unsure about having the wedding at the White House after what had happened but Donna had been insistent.

// "Donna are you sure, I mean we could rent a cabin up in the Blue Mountains, have a small quiet ceremony." Josh said.

"No Josh, I want to get married here. We can't live our lives afraid. Besides...this is where we fell in love." Donna said taking Josh's hand. "This time we just won't have any caterers."//

Josh's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the musicians start playing. He looked up just in time to see Caitlin begin her walk down the aisle. He heard Sam's breath catch next to him and he turned to smile at his best friend, giving him a slight elbow in the ribs. Sam managed to tear his eyes away from Caitlin to look at Josh, and Josh could see the shear amazement in Sam's eyes.

As Caitlin passed by the two of them, she gave Josh a quick wink. He stopped her momentarily to kiss her cheek. Then the familiar strands of the bridal march started and Josh turned to see an Angel at the beginning of the aisle. Their eyes locked and Josh could see the tears brimming Donna's eyes through her veil and he felt his own well up.

Caitlin turned from Donna to find Sam watching her. 'I love you' he mouthed.

'With all my heart.' She mouthed in return.

Ed Moss placed Donna's hand in Josh's and gave his daughter a quick kiss before taking his seat. Josh led Donna the rest of the way to the altar and the two of them stood before the minister and rabbi, ready to become man and wife.

As the ceremony began Josh tried to concentrate on the Priest and Rabbi's words, he really did. But every time he looked into Donna's eyes his heart raced a million miles a minute and his mind turned to mush.

Josh had never in a million years thought he could love somebody this much let alone have a sane, stable relationship that would last more than six months. His track record with women had hardly been what one might call successful. But then, Josh realized, none of the relationships had started with an underlying friendship. That's what he treasured most about Donna, that he could tell her anything without her judging him.

Donna had been in his life for barely ten years but now Josh couldn't remember his life without Donnatella Moss. She had nearly been snatched from him, and that brief span of time without Donna gave Josh a glimpse into what his life would be like without her.


	55. Epilogue 2

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 2

"So we finally did it Mrs. Lyman." Josh said as he held Donna tight, swaying to the music at the reception.

"Mmm-hmm" Donna said wrapping her arms tighter around him, looking over his shoulders.

"Husband and wife..."

"Mmm-hmmm"

"For richer for poorer..."

"Mmmm"

"Sickness and in health..."

"Hmmm..."

Josh paused for a moment at the lack of response he was getting from Donna. "I just can't believe it..."

"Mmm-hmmm"

"I can't believe you promised to obey me and bring me coffee every day and come at my every beck and...ow." Josh said as Donna pinched him.

"I promised no such thing, Joshua." Donna said looking at him.

"Just checking, I was worried that we've only been married for about 2 hours and you were already ignoring me." Josh said with a smile.

Donna smiled back at him. "I ignored you before we were married. But I'm sorry I was a little distracted."

"By what?" Josh asked.

Donna didn't answer, just motioned over his shoulder with her head.

Josh turned slowly to see what had captured Donna's attention. He smiled as he saw Caitlin and Sam dancing a few feet away, Caitlin's head rested on Sam's chest, the two of them obviously oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Think they'll ever...you know?" Donna asked holding up her left ring finger with its new occupant.

Josh took her hand and kissed it. Then he looked back at his friends. "Eventually I think. Caitlin needs some time though, she's still scared and the guilt is still there."

"I know, but she's not pushing anyone away. Especially Sam." Donna said with a smile.

"Well I don't think he would let her, even if she tried. You two would just scheme again." Josh said looking at Donna.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"Don't play innocent with me Donnatella. I know you and Sam pitted Caitlin and I against each other to get us to realize we weren't to blame for what happened."

"Oh" Donna said quietly. "Well it worked."

"Yes it did. But no more scheming." Josh said sternly.

"Just one more." Donna said, grabbing Josh's arm. "Come on."


	56. Epilogue 3

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 3

Caitlin leaned back against Sam and laughed as she watched Josh remove Donna's garter with his teeth. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Caitlin's waist and held her close, kissing her neck slowly.

"Sam..." Caitlin sighed softly. "Stop that" she said half-heartedly.

"Why?" Sam asked, not stopping his soft kisses.

"Because...because..." Caitlin said, finding it hard to concentrate. "Because...we're in public...party...Josh and Donna's wedding..." she said closing her eyes and leaning back against him even more.

"Let's go upstairs" Sam whispered.

Caitlin turned to face him, a slow smile spreading across her face. He took her hand and began to walk towards the door when Zoey walked past them and grabbed Caitlin's arm.

"Zoey, what..." Caitlin began.

"C'mon Cait, Donna's about the throw the bouquet." Zoey said tugging Caitlin away from Sam.

"Oh no. Zoey. You know I hate this part." Caitlin said, looking towards Sam pleadingly.

"Too bad" CJ said walking up and taking Caitlin's other arm.

Before she knew what was happening, Caitlin found herself in the huddle of single girls awaiting Donna's toss. Caitlin discreetly made her way to the back of the pack, hoping no one would notice. Luckily, if they did no one made a move to stop her.

"Are you ready girls?" Donna asked. She was greeted with cheers and applause. Donna then turned around and gave Josh a quick wink before tossing the bouquet over her head. As if on cue, the entire group of girls parted like the Red Sea leaving Caitlin wide open with the bouquet heading straight for her. Caitlin was barely able to catch it before it whacked her in the face.

Caitlin looked down at the bouquet then up at Donna's smiling face. "Why do I get the feeling I was just set up?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Donna asked innocently as Josh walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Congratulations Cait." Josh said. "Oh Sam" Josh called out as Sam walked over. "Here" he said snapping the garter right to Sam. "I figured I'd save time and pretense since I was going to throw it to you anyway."

"Thanks" Sam said with a smile putting the garter into his pocket.

"Sam you're supposed to put it on Caitlin." Toby said with a smirk.

Sam looked over at Caitlin with a glint in his eyes. "Oh, I will." He said huskily, causing Caitlin to blush noticeably.

A small groan from his left caught everyone's attention. "I don't want to hear this." President Bartlet said running his hand over his eyes.

Everyone chuckled at the President's pained expression.

"Hey Sam, you do know what they say about the girl who catches the bouquet." Donna said smiling.

Sam turned to Caitlin and gently caressed her cheek. "I do." He replied before pulling Caitlin into his embrace.

**********

It was well after midnight when Josh pulled his new wife away from the reception.

"We have guests, Josh."Donna protested with a smile.

Josh grinned as they stepped out into the Rose Garden. "I think they'll understand that I wanted a moment alone with my wife."

Donna leaned against Josh as he wrapped an arm around her waist...wife....she liked how that sounded. After a moment Donna pulled away and kissed her new husband passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, Donna." Josh replied softly as he brushed a stray hair away from her face. "But what was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream." Donna replied in a whisper as she nestled against her new husband and rested her head on his chest.

Josh wound his arms tighter around Donna. "It is a dream. It's our dream Donnatella." 

end


End file.
